


The Wonder of You

by Alltheshrinks



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Frottage, Gay Sex, Illness, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Thirty-seven-year-old Jensen Ackles is the definition of average. He owns a garage in a sleepy little California town where he has spent nearly his whole life. He’s nothing special and is ok with that. What happens when he starts experiencing higher than normal intelligence and cognitive abilities?Jared Padalecki is a widower with two kids. He moved to town for a fresh start and is quickly becoming friends with Jensen. When Jensen begins evolving before his eyes, Jared is frightened, but intrigued at the same time. But Jensen insists that he’s the same man he’s always been. Will that be enough to get past the walls Jared has carefully constructed?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is rising in a cloudless blue sky and the small garden behind a modest, two-story farm house is bathed in sunshine. The dew on the green vegetation glistens in the morning light and gives the entire quarter acre of land a glow that is ethereal.

“Attila?” A masculine voice sings out from inside the house and a lazy beagle’s ears perk up at the sound. “Attila? Where are you, boy?” The voice rises as its owner gets closer to the dog on the porch. “Did you get that rabbit?”

The door opens and a tall, lean individual steps out into the morning air. “I bet you got that rabbit,” Jensen Ackles says as his long, dexterous fingers find purchase on the animal’s head. “You’re a killer. That’s my boy! My beast!” Excitement and adoration are evident in his voice and Attila whimpers in response to the loving praise and gentle hands that caress his ears and stomach. “Give me a kiss,” Jensen says as he drops to one knee and allows the beagle to lick his face.

“Wait a minute…” Jensen notices that a lettuce plant is missing some leaves and there are bite marks out of the plant’s remaining foliage. He bounds off the porch and into the garden. “Wait one damn minute.” He just misses the small rabbit that abandons the row of greenery. “And you call yourself ‘Security’?” He directs the question to his pet and sighs.

Just then, an older model Ford F-150 tops the hill at the edge of the farm and music is playing from the worn-out speakers. “Love Child… born in poverty” is sang out as the driver provides vocals along with the radio. Diana Ross’ sultry lyrics mingle with Christian Kane’s as he swings the truck into the driveway next to the garden’s fence.

Attila whines at the noise and earns a, “Don’t change the subject.” The truck rolls to a stop with its driver still engrossed in the music.

“Love child…Hey, Jensen… never meant to be… help me with these boxes.” Chris hops out of the truck and proceeds to remove a box from the bed. Chris is 3 years older, with long dark hair and a couple of inches shorter than Jensen. He’s the best friend that Jensen has ever had.

“What am I carrying?” Jensen asks as he takes an end of a very long box.

“I got a deal on solar panels and batteries last week,” Chris says matter of fact as Jensen shakes his head.

“I’m not doing anymore improvements on this place. I’m selling one day,” Jensen states as he follows Chris back up the steps and into his home.

“I see the gardens improving, anyway,” Chris says.

“Well that God damned rabbit still got in here,” Jensen huffs as he sets a box down.

A chuckle and, “I told you, he’s going under your fence.”

“No, he’s not…” the younger man starts to disagree.

“He did, too,” Chris interrupts.

“I put that fence a foot and a half under the ground,” Jensen states emphatically.

“Well, it’s a mystery, Jen.” Chris shrugs. “Anyway, this solar outfit? It’s going to save you money and it’s free. So happy birthday, Jensen.” Chris slaps his friend on the arm and grabs another box.

“Thanks, man.” Jensen returns the gesture and grabs another box from the truck. He glances inside and laughs. “Who is gonna put it together?”

“Not me,” Chris grins and slaps a small white booklet into Jensen’s chest. “Comes with a manual, in three different languages.”

“Forget it. If it’s a car I can fix it. If it’s in the garden? I can probably grow it. But this? Way out of my league.” Jensen scratches he back of his head. “So, hey, you bringing a date tonight?”

“Nah, you?” Chris says as he climbs back into the cab.

“I’m thinking of asking somebody,” Jensen says and smiles slowly.

“When? Today? You never give them much notice, do ya?” Chris starts the pickup and Diana Ross and The Supremes voices fill the air.

“Do you ever ask anybody?” Jensen inquires as his friend takes ahold of the gear shift.

“I always ask Diana Ross, but she never says yes,” Chris grins and starts to back out.

“Whatever,” Jensen waves him off and retreats back inside.

 

  
*******

 

The small sleepy town of Harmon, California is quite picturesque on the first day of March and Jensen’s garage is busy. Two of his employees are standing outside while Jensen checks under the hood of a small Hyundai.

“I forgot to tell you,” Richard Speight, Jr. says, wiping his hands on a shop towel. “Doctor llamado.”

“Doc called,” Jason Manns says absentmindedly while holding a wire out of Jensen’s way.

“Dammit Jason, let me figure it out,” Jensen says while retrieving an English to Spanish pocket dictionary.

“A las 10 en punto,” Richard speaks slowly, allowing Jensen to flip the pages of his book. “Él quiere que mires su ventana.”

“At 10 O’clock…” Jensen translates.

“At 10 O’clock,” Richard agrees. Jensen smiles at Jason and Richard.

“At 10 O’clock,” pages fly as he searches for the next word in the tattered dictionary.

“He wants you to look at his window,” Jason says impatiently and ducks back under the hood.

“Jason,” Jensen groans. “Why won’t you let me do it?”

Just then an older model pick-up truck comes to a squeaking halt. A very tall, young man with an unruly head full of shaggy, chestnut brown hair gets out. Jared Padalecki is new to the town. He’s insanely attractive and always seems so sad. His wife passed away two years prior and Jared moved with his son and daughter for a fresh start.

“Hi Jared,” Jensen covers the distance to the truck’s door quickly. “You look great.” Jensen mentally smacks himself.

“Yeah. How are the chairs selling?” Jared responds a little warily.

“I’ve got one left. I need four more.” Another smile and Jensen’s cheeks are turning pink. Jared spins around to look in the open garage bay that Jensen has dedicated to the town’s garage sale.

“Wow,” Jared seems really surprised by Jensen’s answer. “They are selling much better than I thought.” The truck’s occupant shakes the disbelief from his head and grabs one of the objects in question.

“Well, people sit down a lot around here.” The older man laughs at how dumb he sounds. Jared has already set one chair down.

“Yeah.” The taller man eyes Jensen for a moment before moving back around to the bed of the truck.

“Oh here, I can get that,” Jensen rushes to help remove another one of the chairs that Jared makes out of driftwood to sell at his garage and other places in town.

“I can get it,” Jared answers as he places the chair over on the sidewalk.

“So, listen, Jared. There’s this party at the Elkhorn Bar tonight,” Jensen states as he grabs one of the wooden pieces and sets it inside.

“Why do they call it that?” Jared interrupts. “The Elkhorn? There aren’t any elk around here.”

“I don’t really know,” Jensen admits. “They’ve just always called it that.”

“Do they have some poor elk’s horn hanging over the bar?” Jared inquires.

Jensen scratches his head. “I don’t think so. Anyway, today’s my birthday and there’s a party tonight at the Elkhorn. I mentioned that, didn’t I?”

“Yep,” Jared nods his head.

“Jensen!” Richard yells from the front of the garage and nods his head in the direction of a set of windows on the second floor of a nearby building.

“Oh, I have to look up at the window at 10 O’clock.” Jensen grins.

“Why?” Jared doesn’t really seem interested in his answer.

“Well, that’s Dr Beaver’s office,” Jensen explains. “Have you met him yet?”

“No. What does he want?” the younger man inquires while training his eyes on the window in question.

“I don’t know. So, Jared, do you think you could come to my party?” Jensen rubs the back of his neck. It’s a nervous habit he has.

“No. I don’t like to leave my kids alone at night,” Jared offers.

“Well I know a really good babysitter.” Jensen can’t keep the hopefulness out of his voice. “Richard’s wife. You know Richard. Hey Richard!”

“I just live so far out,” Jared says softly.

The blinds in the second story window close with a ‘Happy Birthday, Jensen’ spelled out on them and Jared nudges Jensen with an elbow. Jensen’s smile is blinding. “That’s nice,” Then the blinds open and there a naked ass pressed up to the same glass and Dr Beaver shakes it. There’s a chorus of howling laughter from Richard and Jason.

“Oh God.” Jensen buried his face in his hands and cackles uncontrollably.

“So that’s the Dr?” Jared is laughing in spite of himself.

“That’s the Dr.” Jensen’s cheeks are red and it’s only partially from the laughter.

“Crazy doctor,” Jared chuckles once more and climbs into the cab of his truck.

“Please come tonight.” The older man leans on the driver side door as Jared turns the key.

“Not tonight,” Jared answers and Jensen can’t keep the frown off his face.

“It’s not me is it? I mean or because I’m a guy?” The hopeful smile is back on his face.

Jared studies Jensen’s face for a second before answering, “No, it’s not you or because you’re a guy.”

“Good, I’ll keep asking.”

Jared turns over the trucks ignition and the starter fails to engage. He tries twice more before the engine coughs and rumbles to life. “I’d love to get my hands on your carburetor,” the mechanic says wistfully.

“I bet you would,” the widower answers and the playful tone causes Jensen’s eyes to widen. Jared’s flirting with him. He can only laugh in response as Jared backs away from the curb and onto the street.

Good natured banter is exchanged after Jared is out of earshot. “Get back to work,” Jensen tells them with no real heat behind it.

  
*******

  
There’s a homemade sign on a poster board with a smiling candid Jensen photo on it, next to the doors of the Elkhorn Bar. The writing proclaims it’s ‘Jensen Ackles’ Birthday Party, first drink is free.’ The music coming from the jukebox is another Motown classic and Chris is belting out the lyrics while trying to score on an antiquated pinball machine.

“Hey, Chris! Chris!” Jensen yells out over the music and drone of the customers.

“It’s a scandal. You and Diana Ross? I told the media.” Jensen is slightly buzzed when he finally sidles up next to his best friend.

“Oh man,” Chris groans in mock horror as he clutches his chest. They’ve both had more than a couple of drinks and it’s evident in their wide smiles and slow forming words.

“Yep!” The ‘p’ in the word is popped as Jensen sips his beer.

“She’d be happy on my farm,” Chris states.

“No stress,” the younger man agrees with a nod of his head. “No media, it would be Heaven.”

Jensen turns away from Chris, and Chris declares, “You’re not supposed to be buying drinks tonight. Hey DJ,” he shouts out at the skinny bartender that’s serving customers. “Jensen doesn’t buy drinks, it’s his birthday.”

Cheers come from the front of the room as an older, graying man with a tweed jacket and bow tie enters the bar. He has a wrapped-up rectangle that he hands to Jensen before hugging him. “Happy Birthday, Jensen.” Dr Jim Beaver says, fondly.

“You made it.” Jensen takes the package and leads the older man to a long table towards the back. “You should try that cake. Richard’s wife made it.”

Jensen rips the wrapping paper back on the gift to reveal a wooden chess board. “Thanks, Doc,” he says genuinely as the Doctor takes the board and unfolds it on the table.

“Well, you are learning the moves, but you’ve never played against turmoil and confusion.” He begins setting up pieces to the game.

“I wish we could go back to checkers. Maybe then I could win.” Jensen takes another drink of his beer.

“No, no. You have potential. You are destined for great things in this world. I said the day that I circumcised you, ‘Jensen Ackles has something extra to offer this world’”.

Jensen groans and lays his head down on the table. The warm blush spreading across his face. “That’s an awful joke. He tells it every year.”

“It’s a bad joke,” the Doctor agrees to the other occupants of the table.

“You know, you ruined my chance at romance today, with that little obscene stunt by the window,” Jensen points a finger accusingly at his old friend.

“It was an outrage,” Richard adds from his side of the table.

“It was a criminal act,” Chris agrees.

“It was a disgrace. See, there was really handsome guy and he walked right away from me. It was embarrassing.” Jensen rubs his eyes with his hands.

“You mean the guy with the chairs, Jen?” Jason asks. He pics up a beer from the tray DJ just delivered from the bar.

“Yeah,” The Birthday Boy confirms with a far-off look in his eyes.

“Those chairs are so dang uncomfortable,” the other man states.

“I think they are perfect. You got to learn how to sit in them.”

“Drinks,” DJ announces to the occupants of Jensen’s table as he starts handing out mugs of beer. “Pass them down. Pass ‘em down.”

“Pass them out,” Chris’ voice echoes out as everyone is handed a mug. He raises his towards his best friend and shouts, “We love you, Ackles. Happy Birthday!”

 

*******

  
Richard’s small import is pulling out of the parking lot next to the bar. Jensen stepped out for fresh air and sees his friend leaving.

“Richard, hey Rich!” Jensen runs to the window of the car. “Thanks for coming to my party.”

“Well, happy birthday, kid,” Richard says with a wave as he steers the car out onto the deserted street.

“Yep, happy birthday.” Jensen says to himself as he steps onto the quiet street. The town is mostly dark accept for the patrons of the bar. “Happy Birthday,” He raises his mug in a mock toast to the dark, night sky. “Thirty-seven; Thirty-seven.” He considers the number and nods at mug.

He’s turning to go when he notices a bright star in the sky. It wasn’t there a second ago and now it seems to be getting closer to him. It breaks off into three lights right before crashing down on him. Jensen drops unceremoniously onto the pavement and his mug clatters onto the concrete.

No more than two minutes pass until Jensen regains consciousness. He dusts himself off and quickly strides back into the bar. His confusion and unsteadiness is more than the alcohol in his blood-stream.

“Did anybody see that?” he asks frantically as he approaches the table where his birthday party is winding down. “There was a bright light in the sky.”

“What kind of light?” Chris asks without looking up from the model car that was included in one of Jensen’s gifts. Jensen stares at his friend for a confused moment. The light was bright and the street outside the bar is extremely dark.

“There was a noise. Anyone hear it?”

“No,” DJ is seated next to the Dr in front of the chess game. He gives Jensen a once over but goes back to his beer.

“Let’s finish the game, Jensen,” the Doctor gestures at the board after a quizzical look at at the man of honor. Jensen moves a rook.

“It was a bright light, up in the sky.” Jensen continues. His frustration bleeding out into his voice.

“Like a star?” Chris asks, absentmindedly. His friend is obviously a little drunk.

“No, it was closer. It knocked me off my feet,” Jensen is becoming annoyed that no one is listening.

Chris chuckles, “You fell?” Jensen never could hold his alcohol.

“Yes, I fell. There was a noise and a bright light hit me and I fell.”

“The man’s inebriated,” Chris comments. He laughs again. Jensen rarely gets that drunk.

“I’m going to take your Queen, Jensen. Now pay attention.” Doc Beaver says as he moves another piece.

“I warned you,” Chris’ voice is teasing.

“I’m not drunk, Chris,” Jensen says as he moves a piece trapping the Dr’s King. “Checkmate. Isn't that checkmate?”

Dr Beaver looks up at Jensen just as DJ says, “He beat you?”

“D’you let him win, Doc? Birthday present?” Chris is still fiddling with the model car.

“I didn’t let him win anything,” Jensen’s opponent huffs.

“You sound pissed off about it,” DJ interjects. He’s smiling because the doc is generally always the smartest person in town.

“Rematch?” Dr Beaver asks.

“You can have your revenge on me tomorrow,” Jensen says as he makes his way towards the door.

“Are you feeling okay?” Dr Beaver looks him over. Jensen is obviously shaken up a little and victory or not, he’s still his patient.

“Yep.”

“You okay to drive?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, M’fine.” The younger man waves his friend off. He gets to the door and turns.  
“Thanks, everybody. This was a great party.”

He smiles again as the remaining guests offer their ‘Happy Birthdays’ and ‘Goodnights’ to the guest of honor.

 

*******

  
“I can’t sleep,” Jensen rolls over in bed hours later and it wakes Attila up.

“That’s it.” Attila yawns as Jensen sits straight up in bed. “That’s it!” He runs toward the phone and dials Chris’ number.

Chris answers on the third ring.” That’s it!” Jensen announces into the phone before Chris can even get the greeting out.

“What?” His best friend is justifiably cranky.

“I figured it out!” Jensen says again, excitedly.

“Jesus, Jen. Why are you calling me? It’s late!” Chris chastises.

“I thought farmers got up when it was still dark out?”

“That’s if you have cows. I don’t have cows,” Chris sleepily explains.

“There’s only one explanation for the rabbit. See, when I built that fence, he was already in there. He was hiding.” Jensen continues on.

“What?”

“I accidentally fenced him in. Now there’s only one thing I can do. Let him out!” The younger man says smugly.

“Goodnight, Jensen.” Chris says into the receiver.

“Goodnight.”

 

*******

  
Jensen runs outside in his sleep pants, boots and jacket. He opens the gate to the garden and hops up on the porch to wait for the rabbit. A couple of quiet minutes later, the rabbit hops his way out of the garden and Jensen laughs. He does a victory dance on the porch and all the way back into his bedroom. Attila looks on with a confused stare and goes back to sleep.

 

*******

  
The next afternoon finds Richard and Jensen in the garage. They are both working on various different vehicles when Jason returns with an upset looking Robert Singer.

“Hey Robert,” Jensen says while tightening bolts on a Jeep Grand Cherokee’s battery.

“Can I have my Bronco back? I don’t have the money for the repairs, but I need my car,” Robert says to the shop’s owner.

“Well I need some solar panels installed,” Jensen states, in a matter-of-fact manner.

“I don’t know anything about solar panels,” the middle-aged man shakes his graying head with a confused look.

“Well, Steven Williams does, and he needs help with a well being dug on his property. You help him, he helps me and then I fix your car,” Jensen offers.

“Deal!” Robert says. “I’ll go call, Steven.” They shake hands and Richard and Jason just exchange looks.

  
******

  
“Hi, I called about getting some brakes fixed.” A gentleman in his 40s dressed in a white button down and gray dress pants pokes his head into the garage.

“I’ll be right with you,” Jensen nods, then turns to Rich, “Richard, Ayuda a este caballero con su auto. Estoy ocupado con esta puesta a punto.” (Help this gentleman with his car. I am busy with this tune-up).

Richard nods and follows Jason and the customer outside. “He speaks better Spanish than I do,” Jason whispers just out of earshot.

“Yeah, me too,” Richard agrees, “and I grew up speaking it.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mid-morning, Jensen takes a stroll downtown before spotting Jared’s pickup sitting outside the grocery store.

Sounds emanate from the cab that belong to what Jensen is sure are Jared’s offspring.

“Where’s the owner operator of this vehicle?” Jensen leans on the window of cab.

The boy, who is the older of the pair, glares at the mechanic. “Are you a cop?”

“Our dad’s in the store,” the girl says, earning a scowl from her brother.

Jensen gestures toward the floor boards of the truck. “Got the brake on sport?”

“His name is Al,” his sister supplies. Earning another grimace.

“What’s your name?” Jensen smiles sweetly at the curly hair youngster.

“Laurie,” she smiles back just as sweet.

“Well, I’m Jensen,” the mechanic offers before tapping on the hood. “Pop this up.”

“Why?” Al is still skeptical of Jensen.

“Do you know how to start this thing?”

“Duh,” comes the reply and the engine roars to like.

Just then, Jared bounds out of the store and crosses the street to his truck and children.

“Ah! Emergency road service, your truck can't breathe and your idle's too fast.” The older man explains before Jared slams the hood down.

“Mmm, sorry. Gotta go,” Jared places his bags in the bed of the beat-up truck.

“Where are you going? You're not, uh,  
leavin' town, are ya?” Jensen’s face is crest fallen.

Jared regards him for a moment, “No, just San Francisco, for the day.”

“Oh, l used to live there. Uh, a-a-ask,  
ask me directions on where you're goin'. As a matter of fact, ask me anything at all.” The hopeful smile back on Jensen’s face. “You could even ask me to come along. l'd show you the sights, hazards. Whattaya think?”

Jared gives him a once over before  saying, “l think your idle's too fast. San Francisco, huh? But you were born here, right?”

“How did you know l was born here?”

“Just now, in the store. Someone said:  
‘l've known Jensen Ackles all my life,  
and if he said he saw a UFO, he saw one.'” Jared is smiling at him again. Then pulls away from the curb.

“l didn't say that.” Jensen adamantly denies.

“You saw one?” Laurie’s voice squeals out.

“But l didn't say what l saw.” Jensen chuckles and shakes his head.

“What'd it look like?” Laurie is still squealing out the window of the retreating truck.

“Well, it could've been,” Jensen shouts out to Jared and his family.

  
*******

 

Jensen and Doc Beaver are sitting it the Elkhorn over Jensen newly acquired Chess board. “That's 'mate, Doc.”

A confused look passes over the Doctor’s face, “ Wait, wait, wait! Wait, Jensen!” Beaver throws his arms up in the air. “Now, what in the hell is goin' on here? What?”

“Look, you know, l don't know, Doc. I...I..I really don't. Just lately l've been, been  
seeing things so clearly, you know?” Jensen scrubs a hand over hid face.  
“And, uh, you know, uh, l understand right away. l concentrate. And books.? l can't stop feeding myself. l read two, three books a day. lmagine that. And-And-And uh, you know, l can't stop and l, l, can't sleep ever since the...Look, l...I...I gotta go. Get back to work.” Jensen is frazzled and anxious.

“Ever since the sighting?” Bob Singer says, with wide eyes.

“Robert, it was a damn light!” Jensen is getting more frustrated by the minute.

“And a boom.” Bob supplies.

“Now, did you hear it?” Jensen spins around to take in the townsfolk gathered at the bar.

“Well, no. Anybody? About nine days ago, right outside here? Was that 12:00, Jensen?” Robert questions the other patrons.

“Jensen, come in for a physical, okay?  
Jensen?” Doc Beaver is getting increasingly concerned.

“Two or three books a day?” Robert exclaims.

“At least.” Jensen rubs his forehead.

“About what?” Robert inquires.

“About everything. You know  
all the things I’ve wanted to learn about,”Jensen reasons.

“Like what?” The older man’s confusion is overshadowing his concern.

“You tell me, Bob.” Jensen smiles at him. “l mean, what have you always wanted to know about and learn? Hmm? Think about it.” With that Jensen leaves the bar.

  
*******

  
The next several days pass in a whirl wind of activity. Steven Williams shows up to help Jensen install the new solar panels on his roof. It goes surprisingly well and Steven is impressed with how well Jensen understands the mechanics of the equipment.

Jensen cannibalizes parts from an older model Ford to create a still to ferment compost for his garden. He drops by Chris’ to pick up the organic fertilizer from the older man’s pigs. He turns the waste into the perfect blend for his garden.

Nights are spent tinkering with various odd gadgets, some for practical use and some just because he had an idea for them. He still isn’t sleeping, but has yet to feel the effects from his insomnia.

When Jensen isn’t working on cars, or on a large variety of gizmos, he has his nose shoved in a book.

  
*******

  
“CQ, this is W-B-6-Q-L-F  
standing by. Searching out of Harmon, California.” Chris’ voice rings out over the waves of his ham radio. “ls anybody in the void tonight? l'm lookin' for Diana Ross, but l'll accept any voice in the English tongue.”

A crash comes from the other room of Chris’ farm house. “ls that you, Diana?” He questions.

“Hey, Jensen,” Chris says as his best friend comes into view. He’s lugging two of the driftwood chairs that Jared has been making.

“Now look, Chris, you haven't sat until  
you put your ass on one of these home-made willow chairs. Okay?” Jensen presents them with a flourish that a game show model would be jealous of. “Now l bought you a pair so you could put your feet up. Or, if you, uh, want a friend to sit in there, if you decide  
one day to invite someone over.  
Whattaya think?”

“l don't think they go, Jen.” Chris eyes the hideous chairs.

“Oh, what would you know?” Jensen takes in the state of Chris’ house. He has clutter over every surface. “Looks like a swap meet blew up in here. Talk about needin' a woman's touch. This is an emergency.” The younger man turns back to his best friend, clutter forgotten for the moment.

“Hey, Chris. l've been workin' on that solar kit you gave me. I'm tellin' you, the whole field of photovoltaics is, is just in babyland. I mean, you know, th-the idea  
that plants have been storing...and, and using the sun's energy since the birth of the world. I mean, photosynthesis is,  
is a model for us, and, and we're just scratching the surface of what we can do  
with these silicon cells. I'm tellin' ya. What?” He finally takes in the exasperated expression Chris is wearing. “What?”

Chris sighs and looks his best friend in the eyes, “You just talk so fast, Jensen.  
and, and you know so much stuff.”

“l'm sorry.” Jensen looks so upset that Chris wants to take it back. “l can't help it, Chris.”

“lt's okay,” Chris smiles. Just then a group of computerized beeps come through the speakers of Chris, radio.

“What is that?” Jensen asks, focusing on the pattern of the electronic chirps.

“Oh, it's just computers talking to computers.” Chris says and attempts to change the station.

“Shh. Leave it, leave it, leave it.” The younger man smacks his hand away from the dial.  
  
“Ah, come on. The Morse code's  
goin' too fast for you to pick that out.” Chris goes to change the station again.

“No, no, no, no. lt's...lt's...l can hear it.”  
Jensen grabs a scrap piece of paper and starts writing.

“Bull,” Chris crosses his arms across his chest.

“No, l'll tell ya what it is, a repeated pattern. They're looping a message.  
''Watering the golds F-Friday.''

Chris is skeptical, “Yeah, yeah.”

Jensen scratches the back of his neck, “Now who'd be sending a coded message like that in simple Morse?”

Chris gets a little nervous and says, “Oh, man, look. l pick up like two different air force bases. I think we better leave this one alone.”

Jensen leans closer to the radio,  
“Mm, no, no. This is a different one. Listen, listen. This one's much denser, but it's still a loop; it still repeats. Listen.”

The older man is getting a bad feeling about the message, “Seriously, l think we...”

“Oh, l gotta record this.” Jensen grabs a handheld tape recorder and holds it up to the radio.

“l think we need to leave this alone. Seriously, Jen.”

“Hey, where's your...” Jensen looks around for a blank tape.

“No, no, no, no, no, what are you doin'?” Chris demands.

“Well, l want to take it home so l can break it down, and then we can answer it.” Jensen says like it makes all the sense in the world.

“Why?” Chris’ look is petulant.

Jensen sighs again, “Because it gives me something to do, Chris.”

“I don't know if it's getting worse  
or it's gettin' better, but...You know, l have 12 hours in the night to kill, and l, when l get tired of reading, l do crossword puzzles, but they're all too simple. Too simple?” Jensen chuckles humorlessly. “And then everybody l know is asleep, and l'm, l'm awake at night.”

“ls there something, um, something l could do? Hey! Why don't we just go outside and box? I could split your lip again. You'll...Ya...You'll feel a lot better.” Chris says sincerely. He’s willing to try anything to get his best friend out of his funk.

“No!” Jensen waves him off. “Hey, if you send a message, would they get it?”

“Yeah, sure. Um...” Chris is still unsure this is a good idea.

“Send this. Send them...'Don't, uh-- Don't over water the golds.’ Say that.”

“The ‘golds?’” Chris asks.

“The marigolds. Say ‘Don’t overwater the marigolds, Friday.’” Jensen laughs.

Chris adds, “We will be watching.”

“This is cool,” the mechanic slaps his hand on his best friend’s back.

  
*******

  
After Jensen returns home, he immediately dives in to a book. As he reaches for a page, the paper clings to his fingers. He slams the book shut.

It’s takes around five minutes to work up the courage to do it again. “lt's okay, Attila. lt's nothing. Static electricity, that's all. That's all it is. See, here. Here you go. Okay. All right. Okay.” The pages move again an Jensen nearly loses it.

“Oh, God.” He runs out the door and screams at the night sky, “Oh, God! Oh, man! ls somebody trying to tell me something? Huh?”

  
*******

  
Jensen comes into Doc Beaver’s office. He slumps in the chair. “What?”

“Did ya pee in the cup?” The Dr looks over his glasses.

“Yep.”

“Still having trouble sleeping?” The Doc writes in his chart.

“Yep. Any ideas?” Jensen is getting frustrated.

“How long you been feeling this way?”

“You know how long l've been feeling this way. Everybody does. lt's been  
over a month since my birthday.” The younger man buried his head in his hands.

“Notice anything else, or...” Doc Beaver starts.

Jensen raises his head, “Yeah.”

“What?” Concern lacing the Doc’s voice.

“Well, watch your fountain pen there.” Jensen gestures.

“Whattaya mean?” The Doc says. Jensen stretched his fingers out and spins the pen around. “lt's telekinesis.” Beaver laughs.

“Yeah.” Jensen agrees. “ls that okay?”

“Do it again. Do it again.” Jensen complies. “You know, l consider myself  
a rational man. A man of science. You know, open to whatever. But, uh, l feel like a child, Jensen. I feel scared.”

“Me too.” Jensen admits.

“Well, whatever the reason is, I promise you we'll find it. Okay? Now, let me see you do that one more time.”

  
*******

  
“Hello, Jared,” Jensen sees Jared setting new chairs out.

“Hey. These are a little bit different. l used a little bit of a wider branch on these.” Jared says while he unloads them.

“Yeah, they look great.” Jensen barely glances at them.

“Jensen are these yours?” Jared looks at the large tomatoes outside the garage.

“Yeah, yeah. l've been working on some, uh, special organic fertilizers.  
Go ahead. Taste it.” The older man gestures to him.

“Mmm.” Jared shakes his head.

“No, no, no. Bite into it like a, like an apple.” Jared acquiesces. “You got some on your chin. Sorry.” Jensen can’t help but wipe the taller man’s chin.

Jared backs away from the mechanic.  
“Maybe, uh, maybe the kids would like some?”

lt's great. Thanks.” Jared gets in his truck.

“No, no, no. Wait. Wait. Let me pick some out.” But Jared is backing the truck out onto the street.

Jensen watches him go. “l thought you were smart.” Jason says. “Hey, what he got, anyway?”

“Yeah, yeah, besides uncomfortable chairs.” Richard says.

“My heart, amigos. My heart.” Jensen says with a far off look in his eyes.

  
*******

  
Jensen takes his truck toward’s Jared house. He sees Al and Laurie walking in the field a little ways from Jared’s house.

“You guys going home? You want a ride?” Jensen says out the window of the truck.

“Okay.” Laurie bounds into the vehicle.

“Laurie!” Al hisses.

“Oh, what?” Laurie says.

“Laurie, come on.” Her brother says.

“Would you come on?” Laurie stands firm.

“All right.” The boy slumps his shoulders.

“Al,” his sister shouts one more time.

“Okay.” He starts running towards the truck.

“Are those for our dad?” Al asks when he spots the basket of tomatoes.

“Yep.” Jensen replies.

“l thought flowers were for dates.” The eldest Padalecki child inquires.

Jensen offers a grin, “Don't get spooky, Al.”

Jensen glides the truck to the shoulder of the road and the trio pick wildflowers the whole way to Jared’s home.

“Did he invite you?” Al wonders.

“Hey, wait a minute! Blue. l don't have blue.” Jensen ignores the questions about his invitation.

Oh, great. You guys know the name  
of this, uh, this flower?” Jensen holds it up to the sunlight.  
  
“No!” Comes a chorus from both children.

“A Delphinium belladonna. That's the Ranunculaceae family. l didn't always know the names of flowers,  
but it seems, recently, that l can  
pretty much name any flower l see.”  
The mechanic is just as surprised at his abilities as everyone else.

“Yeah. Like this one is Lamonium Sabbatom. And, uh, this is the, uh...  
Doesn't make them any prettier though.”

“Is that a garbage bag tie?” Laurie asks when she see Jensen tying the flowers together.

“Yeah,” the mans blushes, “I was improvising.”

Laurie takes the ribbon out of her hair and ties it around the flowers. “That’s a good idea,” Jensen praises. “That’s much better, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She returns his smile.

  
*******

  
Once they make it to Jared’s house, he’s hanging laundry on a line next to the side of the house.

“Hi, Jared.” Jensen goes for subtle.

“Hi,” Jared stops hanging the clothes and faces the older man.

“Now, you didn't nearly take enough tomatoes, and l'm very proud of them.  
Well, there you go. And, uh...I got you these.” He hands off the flowers. “Well, that's every wildflower from my, my house to your house. Your kids helped.”

“Thanks,” Jared eyes the flowers a little comically.

“Yeah. Hey, what are ya workin' on?” He tries to look around the mountain of a man.

“Nah, nothin'.” Jared completely blocks  
his view.

“Ah, you want to, um, walk?” Jared leads him out of earshot of his kids.

“Sure,” Jensen follows close behind

“Shh,” Jared shushes.

“l...l gotta tell ya, you know, you got great kids.” Jensen starts.

“Yeah, they are great kids, but you  
don't really know that yet, Jensen,  
because you don't know them,  
and you don't know me.” Jared interrupts.

“Well, uh, l'm tryin' to get to know ya.” The older man rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

“l know. l really want to keep  
my life very simple, even predictable.  
That's why l moved here. l don't like surprises, and l don't like complications.”

“What happened to you, Jared?  
Ah, l'm sorry. Th-That's none of my business.” Jensen’s face reddens.

“No, no. That's okay.” He waves it off

“l'm stupid. l'm so sorry.”

“So let me ask you something, Jensen,  
when a man comes over with a basketful of tomatoes, what is he expecting? Dinner?”

“No, no, no. Just hoping.” He smiles that adorable grin and even Jared finds himself laughing. “Trifolium?” He notices a purple flower an the hillside behind the house and goes to retrieve it. “There’s no purple in your bouquet.”

As soon as Jensen steps into the field, his arms become heavy and he feels nauseated and dizzy.

“Whoa. D-D-Did ya feel that?” Jensen asks holding out a hand.

“Feel what?” Jared is decidedly concerned and a little shocked.

“Whoa.” Jensen motions for Jared to come closer.

Jared is reluctant, “W-W-Well, come here. Come here. That's it.”

“Okay.” Jared walks slower to the spot where Jensen is.

“Feel that. Right there.?” Jensen spreads his arms out, letting the wind blow threw his fingers.

“Feel what?” Jared only feels the late spring afternoon.

“Oh, God. l think l know what this is.” The older man raises his head and becomes extremely excited.

“What?” Jared is at a loss.

“C-C-Could l use your phone?”Jensen looks hopeful.

“Of course!” Jared brings the cordless phone out on the porch.

Jensen dials the phone and waits for an answer. “”Okay, Okay, yeah. Just east of Harmon...You know which one l'm talking about? No, l-l was told to call you, and l'm telling you right now...that l picked up on some activity.” Jensen is getting increasingly agitated. “No, we didn't use any instrumentation...No, l don't have a degree and l haven't studied anywhere, but l'm just tryin' t...Are you shutting me down here? Is that what's going on?  
Are you trying to shut me down? Look l'm just tryin' to tell you that l felt the compression waves, okay? ULF. Ultra-low frequency waves. Now, now, they have...the ability to make you nauseous and dizzy. Am l right? Okay, well, that's what l felt! And-- And l'm tryin' to tell you that, that l think that there--  
There's an earthquake coming.”

Jared looks at his oldest, “Um, listen, Al. Why don't you put some masking tape on the cupboards?” He turns to Laurie and says, “Laurie bring the vases down and the china.”

“This is good, Jared.

  
*******

  
“l think you're a good cook.” Jensen  
compliments Jared on the meal.

“No, l'm not. l only make two things pretty well. Pork chops and turkey.”

“Which is this?” Jensen deadpans.

A smile creeps over the young widower’s face and soon all four occupants are belly laughing.

“Look!” Al says as the table starts to shake, scaring all the other occupants. Then the boy lets out a belly laugh.

“Oh, you.” Jared points a finger at the preteen boy.

“l was just joking.” Al defends.

“Oh, please! Oh, you scared me. Not funny.”

  
*******

 

“Thanks.” Jensen says as Jared walks him out to his truck.

“ All right. Can l say it now?” The other man’s smile is blinding.

“What's that?” Jared returns the grin.

“You've got great kids!”

“Oh, thanks.” Jared beams even brighter.

“And thank you for dinner.” Jensen wants to lean in for a kiss, but doesn’t want ruin this by moving to fast.

“You're welcome,” Jared offers and,   
“Have a good night.”

“Good night.” Jensen says as he nearly skips to his truck.

  
*******

  
Jensen has been gone for 20 minutes when the tremors start. Jared grabs his kids and takes off in the direction of the older man’s house.

Jensen is still sitting in his truck when  
Jared comes barreling in.

“Did you feel it, huh? Did you get scared, huh? Do you realize the possibilities of this, huh? Do you know what this means? You felt it, didn't you? You did!”

“What is going on, Jensen?” Jared is more than a little perturbed.

“Wasn't that amazing?”

“Tell me what's happening!” Jared nearly shouts. 

  
“I don't know. l don't...l don't know” Jensen is being honest.

“l need the simple truth, Jensen.” Jared crosses his arms.

“This is the truth. W-W-W-What's  
happening to me i-i-is the truth.”

Just then Jared looks over Jensen’s shoulder to see all the chairs that he made and Jensen bought himself. “Oh, no! Jared!

“l love those chairs, Jared. l love them. l didn't...Y-You made them. Okay?  
All right? l wanted to see you, okay?  
l mean...” he has no idea how to fix this.

“Bring them back to the shop tomorrow. l'll give you your money back.” Jared says and gets in his truck.

“l don't want my money back, Jared”.

“l just asked you for one thing, Jensen.  
The truth. And you couldn't handle it.” The hurt an betrayal I’d evident on Jared’s face as he leaves Jensen’s drive way.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Jensen, haven't you called him yet?” Chris asks when the younger man arrives at his house a couple of days later.

“Never mind about that, will ya?  
N-N-Now this is the second one.  
Gladiolus. Remember that,” Jensen gestures at the paper clutched in his hand.

“How do you know he's still mad at you?” Chris ignores his best friend’s attempts to keep the subject off of Jared.

“l know. Now, all right.” He holds up the paper.

“Write him a note,” Chris says undeterred.

“No, no, no. l found this. Classic five-bed garden pattern. Here.” Jensen holds up another diagram of flowers.

“You should send him flowers or candies. Yeah. Marigolds, gladiolus,  
roses, etcetera.” Chris nods at his plan.

“... l went to the library...and l looked up the missile silo pattern at the Masterson Air Force Base, and l made my, my own overlay. And here we go. There.” Jensen points out the points that match up perfectly.

“Yeah?” Chris stares at the papers and clusters of diagrams. He shakes his head at the complexity of it all, feeling way out of his depth.

“See,” Jensen continues on, ignoring his best friend’s confusion. “That, that's their, that's their garden. You see? Well, that's old stuff. lt's, uh, and it's, uh,  
declassified.” Jensen’s speech pics up as his excitement grows. “But now this stuff is trickier. This is, uh, trigraphs  
and tetragraphs and ABBA class...”

“Jensen,” Chris tries.

“Yep?” The younger man finally stops his rambling.

Chris takes a breath. “Why don't you just tell me what you want me to send?”

Jensen looks at the papers and his best friend before shaking his head, “All right. Send this. Why don't you send this? ‘Mind your garden. Frost coming.  
Luck on the Mozop.’ Want to know what Mozop is?” Jensen smirks in that that way that has come to mean he’s fascinated by this information.

“lt's okay.” Chris waves him off. “lt's your game, Jen.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Jensen looks distracted again and looks over at one of Jared’s chairs, “Have you sat in this chair yet?”

“lt's nice,” says the older of the pair.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”

“You should give him a call right now.” Chris tries again.

“Naw. Let him cool off. l figure l'll give him ‘bout a year.” Seems reasonable to Jensen.

“Pick up the phone and call him, Ackles!” The shorter man says firmly.

“Look who's talkin'. Diana Ross fan club, right? Have you said ten words to a woman this year?” As soon as the words leave the younger man’s lips, he regrets them. He doesn’t even have to see the smaller man’s face to know he screwed up. “Ah, l'm sorry, Chris.”

“Your transmission's finished, sir.” Chris says curtly.

“l've just been going through some things lately.” Jensen tries to explain to his best friend.

“Everybody's going through somethin'.” The older man shakes his head.

Jensen sighs and rubs the back of his neck, “l know, but, uh, this thing's  
been hard for me to handle. Let me show you somethin'.” Jensen reaches out with his mind and starts to spin paper clips that are on the side of the desk where Chris’ radio is.

The older man gasps, “You suppose they magnetized you?”

“l don't know, buddy. l wish l did.” Jensen replies quietly.

  
*******

  
There’s an immigrant farmer camp just outside of Harmon. Dr. Beaver gets the call to come out and see to one of the elderly members of the camp.

“Doc, are we glad to see you! You better hurry. This man is...” one of the farmers says to Doc Beaver.

The doctor looks at the man doubled over grabbing at his stomach, folded over on the floor. He wastes zero time, “One of you go to the garbage and  
bring me any food containers you find.  
Somebody else, go in the cabinets and look for damaged or swollen cans.”

“Food poisoning?” The owner of the land says.

“l think,” the Doc looks closer at the sick man.” Now what the hell is he saying? Who speaks Spanish?” Beaver tries to make out the words with his limited Spanish.

“That's Portuguese,” the farmer says.  
“They just came in last week.”

“Portuguese?” The Dr. questions.

“He's trying to tell us something about Berto. That's the little one. lt's a little boy.” Another of the farm hands says.

“All right, some of you search around here for the kid.” The man gets dead serious. “l'm gonna tell you right now,  
he could be pretty darn sick. Now, Bonnie, wait. Uh... Get on the phone  
and get Jensen Ackles over here. Tell him what's goin' on, and tell him to stop at the library for an English/Portuguese book. Tell him to find out how to ask where a lost boy is. Got that?”

His nurse looks a little confused? “Jensen Ackles?”

“You bet, Jensen! Go on. Do it. Just go on. Go on!” The Dr rushes the nurse out.

  
********

 

The phone starts ringing off the hook inside Jensen’s house. “Don't you answer that. Not when l'm workin'.”

“l've been farmin' all my life,  
but this growth is amazing, Jensen!” Chris said taking in all of the humongous assortment of vegetables that the last month have yielded from his garden and new organic fertilizers.

“You know, l wanna try this fertilizer on your south 40.” Jensen starts spraying the concoction out of an old weed killer canister.

“You just sprayed my boots.” Chris surveys the the dampness on his boots. “lt's the worst soil in the county.”

Jensen nods his head, “Can't even get weeds to grow in that field. But l bet we can get corn to grow in that field.”

The older man snorts, “You bet? You don't have any money to bet. You spent all your money on chairs, remember?”

“Jensen Ackles?” they hear a man’s voice say.

Jensen turns towards the voice, “Yes, I’m Jensen Ackles.”

“l'm John Ringold.” A thinning man steps up to offer his hand. “We talked on the phone the other day.”

“John Ringold?” Jensen repeats, taking the man’s hand in his own. “From  
Berkeley?”

“Yes.” The older gentleman shakes Jensen’s.

“All right. Hi. Hey, l'm glad you came by.” Jensen is smiling with all of his white teeth showing.

“Will your dog let me step out?” Mr Ringold says, nodding towards the temper-mental beagle.

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Jensen shakes his head at Attila. “Well, he just has a thing  
for seismologists. Yeah, come on out.” Jensen motions him out.

“Thank you,” comes the reply as the man takes in Chris.

“Yeah, this is my friend, Chris Kane.” Jensen says while placing a steady hand on Chris.

“How do you do?” The seismologist takes the shorter of the pair of the men’s hand.

“How do you do? W-W-Well, let me get you a cold drink. Come on in.” The youngest man takes the knob and ushers his guests inside. “From the university, huh?”

“Yes,” the new arrival answers.”Uh-huh  
And, uh, we are very interested in how...” he pauses momentarily as if to search for the right words, “Just how you were able to predict that earthquake, Mr. Ackles.”

“Oh, that,” Jensen says nearly absent-mindedly. “You see, l, l, just picked up  
the subsonic frequency waves, right?  
And, of course, l was standing on the fault, so that made it easier...”

“W-W-What instrumentation did you use?” The seismologist questions.

“Just me,” Jensen says cautiously.

“lf you think that's somethin', you should see him move stuff with his brain!” Chris is smiling now, a very proud glint in his eye.

Jensen sighs, “Now Chris, never mind that. You see, l felt the ultra-low frequency waves, and they kind of made me dizzy and nauseous, right?And that's how l perceived all this.”

“We've been studying quake prediction for ten years. There's no record of any person ever feeling the pre-quake activity.” My Ringold says matter-of-factly.

“Now there is.” Jensen’s smile is excited.

“We have some ULF equipment  
in our labs. Could you come in for an experiment?” The older gentleman asks, his smile rivaling Jensen’s own.

“Come to Berkeley?” Jensen’s eyes widening, almost comically.

“Yes,” The seismologist nods his agreement.

“Yes.” Jensen nearly shouts his agreement.

“Well, my department would like  
to interview you and clear this up.” The older educator says.

“l-l-l would be-- l would be  
so glad to come to Berkeley.  
Do you-- Do you think l could meet  
w-w-with some other departments as well? l-l-l have some experiments l'd,  
l'd like to show you. Come with me.  
They're nice.” Jensen lead the trio back to his work area. “All right. Well, uh, let's see...” he indicates some plant beds in front of a set of solar grow lamps, “Here. Okay, now look, um--l've taken solar panels, and l've actually germinated the seeds...t-that made these, these, these plants grow. l'm trying to change the electromagnetic field, right?”

“Um, Mr Ackles...” the professor starts.

“I took, uh, incandescent lighting...”  
Jensen’s is still gesturing at the solar equipment.

“Mr. Ackles...?”

“...and l turned it into sunlight, which actually made these, these plants grow...”

“Mr. Ackles...”

“Oh, now, look...” Jensen barrels on, as determined as ever. “l-l took pig manure, and l turned it into a f-fuel...which l-l believe will actually run an automobile.”

“All l'm interested inis the earthquake.  
We need to know if that was a fluke, a coincidence.” Mr Ringold’s voice finally breaks the spell and Jensen pauses.

“A fluke?” His voice falters, barely a whisper.  
  
Chris notices his best friend’s frown, “Hey, Jen, why don't you move something with your mind? Maybe move his, uh, something like that?”

“Look, Mr Ringold...”

“Doctor,” The older man volunteers.

“D-D-Doctor Ringold, uh, l-l-- Look, l--  
l've got-- l've got my garden out there,  
and t-t-that acts like a lab, right?” Jensen moves his arm in a sweeping arc. “And l, l got everything that you see here, but l...l really need to talk to people like you, okay?”

“Hey, Jensen!” Comes from out the front of his home.

“Jensen, are you home?” Another shout from out the front of the farmhouse.

“Please don't go, okay?” Jensen pleads with the professor, before heading to the front.

“Jensen, get out here!”

“Please,...Just please don't go.” He asks Dr. Ringold again.

“Hey, Jensen! Jensen, Doc says, you better come right now!” Jason comes crashing through the front door.

“What's the matter?” Jensen plants his feet and refuges to be hauled out of the house.

“Come on, man. lt's an emergency!” Richard grabs his other arm and he and Jason pull him out onto the porch.  
“You gotta learn how to talk Portuguese on the way over there.”

“l gotta go.” Jensen says to Chris, then adds, “Portuguese? Learn Portuguese?”

“Why don't you go along, Professor?” Chris guides the seismologist out onto the porch.

  
*******

  
“Jensen! Doc's inside. He thinks it's food poisoning!” One of the farmhands’ say as Jensen arrives at the camp.

“Hey, Doc. Jen’s is here.” Bonnie says quietly to the doctor as Jensen makes his way, the other camp occupant as well as the townsfolk who have gathered to witness something out of the ordinary in Harmon.

Jensen strides into the farmhouse. The older Portuguese farmer looks to be horribly ill and in some considerable pain.

“He's gonna be fine, Jensen, but his grandson is missing.” Doc Beaver tells the man. “Now, if they ate the same thing, the boy could be a lot worse off.” He looks Jensen in the eyes and says, “You brought the book?”

Jensen pulls a thick book out of his backpack and holds it up. “Yeah, l have it.”

“All right. Okay. Ask him where the boy is?” The Dr watches as Jensen starts speaking proficient Portuguese. The man groans and answers and Jensen turns toward the towns people.

“He's in orchard.” Jensen says quickly, “He said he's in the orchard.”

“All right. Okay.” Doc says and pats Jensen on the back.

“He said that they ate something bad,  
and he thinks the b-- the boy is sick.” Jensen says. Everyone is staring at him and the mechanic adds, “Richard drove the truck while l-l read the Bolivian.”

“Jensen Ackles? You learned  
the Portuguese language in 20 minutes?” The Dr’s mouth gapes.

“Not all of it.” Jensen says sheepishly, “Just enough.”

  
*******

  
The Deputy Sheriff runs along with Jensen and the rest as they enter the orchard, “What are we lookin' for here, a kid?” The Officer asks.

“What's the kid's name?” Another Officer inquires.

“It's Alberto. Berto, Alberto, yeah.” The Doc tells them.

“Alberto? Alberto.” The men confirm.

“Now, let...let's spread out  
and comb these-- comb these trees.  
Everybody, let's go.” Dr Beaver tells all of the volunteers.  
  
“Okay.” Comes a chorus of replies.

“Look real careful, “ Dr Beaver says. “Alberto! Call out his name.”

‘Alberto!’

‘Alberto!’

‘Alberto!’

‘Alberto!’

‘Alberto!’

‘Alberto!’

‘Berto!’

‘Alberto!’

“Alberto? Where are you kid?” Jensen says quietly, “Hang on little, buddy, we’re coming.

“Alberto!”

“Anything over that way?” Someone asks.

“No, nothin' over here!” Comes the reply.

“Jensen , whatcha got?” The doctor asks.

“Huh? What? He's not in the orchard,” Jensen rubs the back of his neck.

“Huh?” Dr Beaver looks at him.

Jensen grabs at his own stomach, “He's sick, Doc.” The mechanic rests his hands on his knees. “He's there.” Jensen finally.

“Where is he, Jensen? Where?” The searchers are all looking at him

“Over here,” Another wave of sickness hits Jensen. “Okay. Let's go.”

“We're with you, we're with you.” The Dr tells Jensen as he doubles over and drops to his knees.

“You okay, Jensen?” Dr Beaver drops down to his knees next to the younger man, “What’s wrong?”

“lt's not me. lt's him.” Jensen says through clenched teeth.

“Tell me where he is,” Doc coaxes.

“l don't know. l don't know,” Jensen says, but then points to a small stand of trees that are connected together. Jensen raises his hand towards the structure. The boards start shuttering under an unseen force and several finally fall to the ground, revealing an old ladder.

“Look! There's a ladder under there!  
Come on.” One of the men yells. They cover the acre quickly

“He was right! He's up here! Doc! Better get up here fast.”

“Good work, Jensen!” The doctor tells him.

  
*******

 

“So, is, uh, Wednesday good for you? Say 2:00?” Dr Ringold asks once they are back at the camp.

“Sure. Wednesday's good.” The mechanic says, huge smile on his face.

“Should l send a car?”

“No, no, John. l'll get there on my own.” Jensen assures him.

“And, and l'll, l'll have somebody from solar energy there. And, uh, anything else?” The seismologist questions.

Jensen scratches the back of his neck, “Yeah, automotive. Hey, d-d-d-do you have an agricultural school at Berkeley?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, how 'bout for my fertilizer?” Jensen seems like a small child, giddy at the prospect of speaking to several university departments.

“l'll take care of it.”

“Hey, Jensen,” Richard nudges him,  
“That's the little boy's mom. She's the only one who talks English, l think.” He points out a young mother talking to Doctor Beaver at the rear of the Ambulance.

“Oh, it's too bad she wasn't here earlier, huh?” Jensen takes in the woman’s appearance.

“Yeah. But l guess she had to look for work, man.” Richard says quietly.

“l want you to meet a very special guy.  
This is the-- This is the man who, who found your son, okay? Very special.” The doctor is gently leading to woman over to Jensen. “This is Jensen Ackles.”  
  
Jensen reaches out and shakes her hand, “This is Ella.”

“Hello.” He smiles and the next the knows, the mother has him pulled into a hug.

“Thank you,” she sobs into his shoulder.

“lt's okay,” He awkwardly pats her back.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She repeats into his shoulder.

“l'll take you to the hospital, okay?” Doc says, guiding Ella towards his car.  
“Thanks, Jensen.”

“Way to go, patron.” Richard says when Jensen opens the truck door.

“Do you know what kind of work she was looking for?” Jensen watches the boy’s mother climb into the cab of Beavers’ vehicle.

“Hmm, cook, l think they said.  
Housekeeper. You know somebody who's looking?”

  
*******

  
“l found a housekeeper for you, Chris.  
A Portuguese woman. She cooks too.  
l think she's perfect for you,” Jensen tells Chris on his porch later that night.

“l don't know if l could eat Portuguese food, Jensen.” Chris looks extremely skeptical.

“Well, she'll cook ya anything you want, Chris and she'll try to make sense of that so-called house that you live in.” Jensen assures.

“She speak English? Chris questions.

“Well, a bit, but, uh--that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna work on your Portuguese.” Jensen takes out a tape recorder.

“Me?” Chris stares incredulous.

“Yeah! You got a problem with that?” Jensen asks his oldest friend.

“No, no. lt's, uh-- l don't know if that's gonna work, Jensen.” Chris shakes his head.

“All right, Well, let's try it.” Jensen puts a tape in the machine. “What do you wanna say? How 'bout, uh,  
something like, um, um--‘Can you come twice a week?’”

Chris nods, “Okay. ‘Can you come twice a week?’”

Jensen repeats the English and Portuguese versions of the phrase into the machine.

“That sounds complicated, Jensen.” Chris chuckles.

“Oh, no. You got your tape recorder, and, and, uh, you'll learn it phonetically. No problem. What else?”

“Uh, how much per day?” Chris offers.

“How much per-- Oh, okay, good.” Jensen repeats the phrase in both languages. “What else?”

“Um, ah--‘Can you start next week?’”

“Perfect. Logical, right? Okay. ‘Can you start next week?’”

After several phrases are stored into the tape recorder, Jensen hands it over to Chris. “Beautiful language, huh?”

“That's it?” Chris look down at the machine in his hands.

“Yep. Work on those.” Jensen pats the older man on the back.

“You know, Jen, l might be pretty good at Portuguese.”

  
*******

  
A wolf howls in the night and Laurie buries her face into Jared’s side. “We'll get used to 'em. lf you leave them alone, they'll leave you alone. lt's a good arrangement. What are we reading?”

“This.” Laurie holds up a book with Aliens on the cover.

“What is this? Where did you get this?” Jared asks taking the book and scooting his youngest over on the bed.

“From me, “ Al says, coming in from the bathroom.

“This is not a good choice for bedtime,” Jared shakes his head.

“Are you still mad at him?” Al asks.

“What's the difference?” Jared doesn’t want to discuss this with his preteen kids.

“He's neat, and they say...he saved that boy's life at the orchard.” Al says.

“He's funny.” Laurie tries.

“We are funny enough. We laugh all the time.” Jared misses the knowing look that passes between his son and daughter.

“Look, we're reading Black Beauty,  
and we are not talking about men.  
l've got enough to worry about. Too much.”

“What?” They both ask.

“Well, you guys, for one.” Jared gets Black Beauty out and sits down.

“We're not little any more,” Laurie says.

“l know you're not little any more, sweetie, but you think that Jensen Ackles is safe, and you're afraid of coyotes.” Jared says, “You've got it all backwards.” He hands the book to Laurie. “Here. Find our place, go brush your teeth. l'll be right back.” He starts to leave the room, “Don't you have a report to do?” Jared points at the older sibling.

“Did it.” Al hands the papers to his dad.

Jared starts skimming, “They're everywhere...Oh, Al. Do you really believe this?”

“Yeah. There's been a lot of UFO people coming into town...since Jensen saw what he saw. The word's spreading, Dad.”

“You just believe what you wanna believe. Most people do. You get over it.” Jared says as he fills his mug. Something howls outdoors and Laurie appears at the door.

“Hey, l thought we were getting ready for bed?” Jared frowns.

“No,” Laurie shakes her head.

“Stop talking about him, all right?” Jared picks Laurie up on his hip.

“Why do you hate him?” Al asked.

“‘Cause l like him,” Jared groans and hides his face in his hand.

“Told you,” Laurie says to her brother.

“Told you,” He mocks.

“But if he was sitting here with us  
right now, wouldn't you be watching him, wondering, ‘What's he thinking?’  
‘When's he gonna leave?’ We don’t need that,” Jared kisses Laurie’s forehead and another animal howls into the night.

  
*******

  
“I heard he took twenty minutes.  
Twenty minutes, he read the whole damn book, knew Portuguese.” DJ says as he wipes the bar top off at the Elkhorn.

“You were there...He was too!”

“...And then he went running around in the orchard.”

“Shh. Here he comes. Here he comes.”

“Hey, Jensen,” the bar patrons greet him.

“Hello,” Jensen waves.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“So, Jensen, How did you feel that earthquake comin'?” DJ asks.

“Voices tell you?” Jason says.

“Voices? Hell no.” Jensen says.

“What else do you know, Jensen?” Jason looks spooked.

Jensen stares at his friend and employee a beat before saying, “Well, l know you're on the outs with Lisa again.”

“How did you know that?” Jason looks even more terrified.

“Well, 'cause when she's livin' with you,  
she makes sure your clothes match.” Jensen laughs with the rest of the bar.

“Do you get messages, Jensen?” Robert asks.

“Yeah, well, yeah, uh, when Paulette delivers the mail l do. But, uh, today s-she was two hours late. l think we oughta do something about that. Complain or somethin'.”

“Earthquake, earthquake. Can we--“ DJ gestures with his hand to move it along.

“Well, it-- You know, DJ, it was just, uh--  
l was out by Ash Creek, and l felt some vibrations. That's all.” Jensen explains.

“How'd you know where to find the boy in that orchard?” Bonnie asks.

“Well, l don't know, Bonnie. l mean, come on,” Jensen is getting exasperated.

“Do you know what's going to happen?” Singer asks.

“Robert, come on!” Jensen glares at the man. “l'm sorry, l'm...”

“They say at the library you read four books a day now.” DJ says.

“Yeah, well, that was last week and, uh--  
Ah, l-l better go...” Jensen squeezes out between other bar customers.

“How many languages do you speak now?” DJ yells after him.

“Excusez-moi, DJ.” Jensen says over his shoulder before pushing on the exit.

“Huh? lf anything bad was gonna happen, you'd tell us, won't ya?” Robert yells.

“Hey!” DJ joins in.

“Uh-huh.” Jensen throws his hand up on acknowledgment.

Jensen crosses the street and see Jared talking to a shop owner about his chairs. “Hi, Jared,” he tries.

“Hello,” Jared says back, but keeps walking.

“l'm sorry l lied to you about the chairs.  
l-- l just wanted you to come to my shop so, so you would talk to me,  
instead of, um, instead of always walking away from me.” Jensen says to a retreating Jared.

“What do you want, Jensen?” Jared spins around and faces him.

“l want you to come to Berkeley with me. l-l-l've been invited to talk to, uh, some scientists...about the earthquake thing and about some of my, my experiments.” Jensen smiles shyly at Jared.

“You know, the, the fertilizer and the solar panels and--“ Jensen ducks his head.

“That's really nice.” Jared says.

“l'm excited, but l--l guess l'm scared too. l sure would like you there with me.” He looks so sheepish that Jared has to fight the affectionate smile.

“What for?” Jared inquires.

“Support. Confidence. A friend, maybe.” Jensen once again looks all of five-years-old.

“You've got friends. You know  
everyone in the whole area code.” Jared starts to walk away again.

“l don't know, you know, since that orchard thing, it's...People are different now. They're-- l don't like it. You know, the funny thing is, is that you're probably the only one...that, that, that, that, that's mad at me for a good reason.” Jensen looks up at Jared under his eyelashes.

“You're just trying to make up,” Jared smiles inspite of himself.

“Yes, l'm trying to make up with you,  
l am tryin' to get a date with you,  
and l would love it if you stood by me while all those scientists and teachers asked me questions. You know, l-l-l spent half of school in detention.” Jensen’s confident smile is back.

Jared rolls his eyes, “When?”

“Um, it’s on Wednesday.” Jensen’s smile reminds Jared that he’s more dangerous than coyote.

“What time?” Jared’s sure that he’s going to regret this.

“Leave about noon.”

“l'll be outside your shop at noon,” Jared says. Then he tacks, “if l'm coming. And if l'm not there...”Just because he doesn’t want Jensen to think he’s completely won him over.

“Okay,” Jensen nods at Jared. “Thanks, Jared.”

 

*******

  
Chris opens his front door to a stunning brunette, looking a little unsure. “You are Mister Kane?” The slightly accented words roll out. Chris just gapes. “You are Mr. Kane. I am Michela.”

“ You're Ella?” Chris’ eyes widen.

“Yes,” Ella looks in the door.

“Wow. Oh, l'm...,” Chris stumbles back,  
“l'm sorry. Please...Oh. Um, maybe you need to...”

Michela takes in the clutter and dirty dishes. “Yes, this is the place. l cook too. You need cooking?”

“Cookin', yeah.” Chris nods his head again.

“How much you pay?” Ella asks.

“Uh--Oh, wait, um--l-l-l s-s-speak a little Portuguese.” Chris says.

Michela ask a question in Portuguese and Chris smiles.

“l don't know what you just said,  
but it sounded great...um, sorry,” Chris is embarrassed.

“Okay. Uh, tomorrow? l come back. 9:00. Okay? l work, and we talk about money.”

“No, wait.” Chris goes through his very limited Portuguese. “That's all l really know. ls that right?”

Ella laughs at Chris. Her head back and a wide smile, “You're cute.Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“- Mm-hmm.” Ella says and leaves Chris standing on his porch.

“Tomorrow, then.” He stands in the door for awhile after Michela leaves. Then he retreats back to his ham radio

“CQ. CQ? This is W-B-6-Q-L-F. Diana, if you can hear me, l know you'll understand this. l just met...an angel from Portugal. Here. ln my house...”

  
*******

 

Jensen arrives home to several unmarked, but obviously government vehicles. There are people roping off his porch and some rifling through his belongings in every room.

“Jensen Ackles?” A man in a suit and an FBI Jacket approaches him.

“Yes, I’m Jensen Ackles,” he confirms.

“Jack Hatch, FBl,” The man introduces himself. He doesn’t offer his hand, “Chris Kane sent a coded message  
to Masterson Air Force Base.”

“No, no, no, no.” Jensen shakes his head. Chris is going to kill him. “Chris Kane did not send a coded message to the air force base. - l-l did.”

“Well, who taught you the cipher, Mr Ackles?” Another man in an FBI Jacket asks.

“Nobody. l just broke, broke the code.” Jensen explains.

“Who trained you?” Hatch is speaking again.

“As l said, nobody, l--Oh, man.” Jensen buries his face in his hands.

“Mm-hmm.” Is all Hatch says.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well?” A man in a black suit asks Jensen. They’ve dropped him in a room with a table, a tape recorder and nothing else. Jensen has listened to codes through headphones all night. More complex than the ones he heard over Chris’ radio.

“Can't do it.” Jensen says and tears the headphones off.

“You can do it, Mr. Ackles,” Hatch says from the other side.

“Too complex,” The mechanic says while shaking his head.

“We're releasing Christian Kane,” a different agent says.

“lt's about time. Can l talk to him?” Jensen desperately wants to see his best friend’s face.

“No. Try this one.” Hatch says, pressing play on the machine.

“You know, i-it was just a game, okay? l mean, a game.” Jensen sighs and looks at the headphones.

“You caused the cancellation of a top secret training exercise, Mr. Ackles. The scrapping of an entire cipher system;  
You cost the government a lot of money.”

“So bill me,” Jensen drops the headphones and crosses his arms.

 

*******

  
“l think he's what he says he is, a fluke,” Jensen can hear the men outside his interrogation room talking.

“He's an independent, playing some kind of genius games,” comes a different voice.

“l want him tested,” that’s Hatch.

“Can't keep holdin' him,” that’s the first voice.

“Yes, we can. He resisted arrest,” Hatch again.

“No, he didn't,” the second voice.

Hatch raises his voice, “Yes, he did.  
Test him.”

Jensen closes his eyes and blocks out the world.

  
*******

 

“All right, l'll start the questions,  
and l'll be timing your responses and we'll be recording. Any questions?” The man asking the questions looks normal enough. His slightly graying hair and round glasses giving him a gentle appearance.

“What's your first name?” Jensen asks.

The man blinks, clearly not expecting to be asked a personal question, ”Uh, my first name is Bob.”

“Hi, shoot, Bob.” Jensen folds his hands in front of himself on the table.

“Right,” Bob gives him once over, “Name as many mammals as you can in sixty seconds. Ready. Go.”

“Hmm. Sixty seconds.” Jensen seems to consider not answering at all, but then sighs, “Well, how would you like that? How about alphabetical? Aardvark, baboon, caribou, dolphin, eohippus, fox, gorilla, hyena, ibex, jackal, kangaroo, lion, marmoset, Newfoundland, ocelot, panda, rat, sloth, tiger, unicorn, varmint, whale, yak, zebra. Now, varmint is a stretch. So is Newfoundland. That's a dog breed. Unicorn is mythical. Eohippus is prehistoric. But you weren't being very specific now, were you, Bob?”

Bob’s eyes widen and sputters out a “Well, l'll...I'll try to be more specific. You ready for the next one?”

“Shoot.” Jensen gestures to go ahead.

“Answer as quickly as you can. How old is a person born in 1953?”

“Man or woman?” Jensen questions.

“Why?” The scientist wonders.

“Specifics, Bob,” Jensen answers.

Bob resets the stop watch. “Okay, one more time. How old is a man born in 1953?”

“Still alive?” Jensen inquires.

Bob huffs out a breath. “lf a man is born in 1953, and he's still alive, how old is he?”

Jensen smiles. “What month?”

Bob shakes his head and answers, “lf a man was born October 3, 1953, and he's still alive, how old is he?”

“What time?”

“10:00,” Bob says and then tacks on, “P.M.” on before Jensen can open his mouth.

“Where?” Jensen still questions.

“Anywhere!” The older man is growing impatient.

Jensen smiles, “Well, let's get specific, Bob. l mean, if the guy's still alive,  
born in California, October 3, 1953, 10:00 p.m., he's 64 years, 7 months, 22 days. lf he's born in New York, he's three hours older now, isn't he?” While the mechanic was rattling off numbers, a pencil was rotating on the table.

“How do you do that?” Bob is mesmerized. “How do-- How do you  
make that pencil move? ls that a trick pencil?”

Jensen shakes his head, “No. l ask it to move. l mean, l could say that l will it,  
but that would be more like a command. This is more like a collaboration, a partnership.”

“Partnership?” Bob is clearly perplexed.

“Mm-hmm,” Jensen assures.

“With a pencil?” Bob still sounds skeptical.

“Well, why not? We're all made up  
of the same stuff, aren't we?” Jensen shrugs.

“Wood?” The scientist’s confusion colors his face.

Jensen fights the urge to roll his eyes, “Energy, Bob. You know, the little pieces.”

“Right.” Bob acquiesces.

The younger man closes his eyes. “l want to go home. How the hell can l get home, Bob?”

  
*******

Out in front of Jensen’s garage in Harmon, Jared leans against his truck.  
“l don't know, sorry,” Jason says as he comes out side.

Jared glances at the clock in the center of town, it says 12:30 P.M. He straightens his shirt and jacket and leans back against the door of the vehicle.

  
*******

  
“Hey, they say you haven't slept.” Hatch says to Jensen when he finds him sitting on the side of a bed in his new accommodations.

“Mmm. Who's that? My keepers?” Jensen sighs again. “l'm all right.”

“You know, you're a pretty gifted man, Mr Ackles.” Hatch says as he sits down on the bed opposite Jensen’s. Jensen looks at him skeptically before the agent adds. “No, no, really. We were hopin' ...Well, l was kind of hopin'...that you might find something that you enjoy doin'. Something useful in our world.”

“Your world?” Jensen blinks.

“Intelligence,” Hatch offers.

Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose, “Ah, no, no, no, no. lt's home for me, Jack. l'm jumpin' out of my skin here.  
l mean, l want my life. l want my life.  
What do you want?” Jensen looks up at the FBI Agent.

“lt's not what l want.” Hatch feels sorry for Jensen. He looks so young and afraid.

“What do they want?” Jensen’s voice cracks.

“They want to feel safe,” The agent reasons. “They don't feel safe with you out there.

The mechanic frowns. “W-W-W-Why would they? They've had me break codes all night. Secret codes. I mean, there...l shouldn't be listening to a code from Britain to Saudi Arabia. I mean, these are our allies. lf-if you guys are gonna accuse me of a crime...or keep me here, l'll tell the press. Or l'll call London or Riyadh.  
l know all the, uh, capitals now, by the way. You can test me.”

  
*******

  
An FBI Agent walks next to Dr Ringold across the campus at Berkeley.

“My interest in Mr. Ackles has  
to do with seismology and geology.  
lt has nothing to do with security issues.” The seismologist explains.

“Oh, l know, but that's not the point.” The agent says. “Mr. Ackles has been released without charges, but he is  
considered a security risk.” The agent stops and stares at the harried professor. “l'll be frank with you. He's an unknown quantity. And we'd feel better for the time being...If he wasn't granted any access to the institutions...” the agent lowers his voice low enough that Dr Ringold is the only one who can hear him, “where sensitive government projects are in the works.”

“Access?” The seismologist isn’t working on anything classified. His confusion is written all over his face.

“Access even to personnel,” The agent explains. The professor hears the unspoken, ‘don’t have any contact with him,’ loud and clear.

  
*******

  
Jared is sound asleep when he hears a rap on his bedroom window. “Jared!”

“Ohh,” The widower groans and rolls out of bed.

“Jared,” Jensen whispers, “lt's-- lt's me.”

“Hi.” The mechanic says when Jared opens the window.

“Hi,” Jared yawns and shoves his hair back out of his face.

“l'm sorry l didn't...l didn't come through the front door, but l was so afraid l'd wake the kids.” Jensen smiles. He’s happy to see the younger man.

“Oh, that's okay, that's okay,” Jared waves it off. “Are you all right?” His earlier anger replaced with concern.

“Yeah,” Jensen looks up through his eyelashes, “l wanted to see ya.”

“Chris told me about the FBl. l'm so glad they let you go,” Jared returns the smile.

“Yeah, well, they had no choice, but  
they, they are watching me so closely.  
l think l scare them.” Jensen says sadly.

“You scare me, too,” Jared replies quietly.

Jensen’s face falls, “l do?”

“Listen, Jensen, this is getting really complicated,” Jared touches the older man’s arm and then thinks better of it.  
“l just, uh...l just don't know what's going to happen next.”

Tears prickle in Jensen’s green eyes, “l should probably leave you alone, shouldn't l?” His voice is small.

“l guess so,” Jared answers, though he wants anything but Jensen to leave him alone.

“l'll see ya.” The mechanic turns and walks away from Jared’s window.

“Bye,” Jared calls out softly after him.

  
*******

  
“Hey,” Jensen says when walks up to Chris’ porch.

“You want a beer, Jen?” His best friend asks.

“Yep.” Jensen says. “Look, Chris, l am really sorry for what happened, okay?” The younger man says after taking the bottle.

Chris takes a swig and looks at his best friend, “l told them everything, Jen. l told them everything about you. Everything.”

Jensen drops down into a chair next to Chris, “Well, you know, that's supposed to happen, okay? l mean, you know, it's, uh...”

“You just think you're not going to be so scared, and you're sittin' there...you don't know what's gonna happen, then all of a sudden...somethin' happens inside you, right? And you don't know what it is, but...”Chris chokes on a sob.

Jensen slings his arm around his friend, “lt's all right.l-l-lt was my game, you know?”

Chris is silent for a moment. When he speaks his voice is steadier. “What'd they do to you, Jensen?”

The younger man rubs the back of his neck, “They tested me.”

“What did they find out?” Chris sounds scared and curious at the same time.

Jensen laughs, “l'm pregnant.”

Chris shoves his arm off and laughs.

“Well, that's how it feels,” Jensen admits.

“How what feels?” The older man questions.

“Yeah, you know, to be full of ideas  
and you can't deliver, okay? l mean, you know, you're ready to break out and you can't deliver.” Jensen’s mood has turned somber. “You know, uh, this professor, he won't even talk to me. He won't even talk to me.”

“You're not going to Berkeley, Jen?” Chris is confused at why the professor rescinded his offer.

“Oh, come on. Me, at Berkeley? That's a thought, huh?” Jensen bows his head.

“l'm sorry, buddy,” is all Chris can say.

 

*******

  
“You mean, inventions? You got inventions?” DJ asks later at the Elkhorn Bar.

“No, no. ldeas, okay? l get a thousand  
ideas a day, every d-damn minute.” Jensen replies, taking along pull from his beer.

“Okay?” DJ says, wiping down the bar.

“l got big, big, ‘holy cow’ kind of ideas and, and little 'what if’ ideas. All right?  
Hey, l got ideas for you, DJ.” Jensen pulls out a piece of paper and starts sketching on it. “Look at this.  
Look at this. Your parking lot...it's laid out all wrong, okay? Now, if you just  
follow this, right, you can put six more cars in and nobody gets fender benders. All right?” He slams the paper down in front of the bartender.

“Where's Paulette? Where is she?” Jensen looks around the bar, “Bonnie, here. Take this. This is a new route for our mail. Okay?” Jensen hands the woman a folded up piece of notebook paper. “Now, if she does this, she can save an hour a day...and everybody gets their mail. by 3:00. lmagine, 3:00.” Bonnie looks at the paper with wide eyes.

“Oh, and l got a 'holy shit' idea too.  
Look at this.” The mechanic pulls another folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. “Now this may be the most efficient way to store solar energy. Okay? Take it.” He shoves it at DJ.

“Well, what am l gonna do with it?” The bartender shoves it back.

“What the hell am l supposed to do with it, huh?” Jensen drops it on the bar.

“You know what that light was? You know what that sound was?” Jensen gestures wildly to the patrons of the bar.

“Tell us!” Jason says.

“l'm gonna tell you what it was,” Jensen yells out.

“Well, tell us!” Robert fires back.

“lt was a damn alien!”DJ screams.

“Don't say that! You don't know what it was,” Chris tells the bartender.

“Well, l know what it is, Chris,” Jensen tells his best friend.

“You don't know what it was, don't say that.” Chris pleads.

“Well, tell us!” Jason demands again.

“lt's a goddam mistake, is what it is!  
Okay? lt was supposed to happen to someone smart, someone scientific, someone who's a leader. But it didn't. lt happened to me, Jensen freakin' Ackles. Look at him.” Jensen catches sight of his reflection in the bar’s mirror, “Now look at him. Look!” The mirror suddenly shatters and the bar collectively gasps.

“DJ? Are you okay?” Jensen softly asks the bartender.

“Yeah,” DJ says, but his answer is meek.

“l'm sorry,” Jensen buried his head in his hands.

“No, it's all right,” DJ’s voice is still shaky.

“l-l-l'll pay for it,” Jensen offers.

“All right,” the bar keep is clearly terrified of the mechanic.

“Bonnie. Bonnie, please.” Jensen reaches out towards the frightened nurse, but Robert tucks her protectively into his side. “l-l-lt's ok...” He starts to say, but Robert just shakes his head.

“Oh, man,” Jensen throws his hands up in the air and all but runs out of the bar.

 

*******

  
Jensen spends all night in his garage, which is void of and cars. He hears Richard on the phone and comes into the office.

“Mm-hmm...Okay,” Richard says and hangs the phone up.

“Who was that? Customer?” Jensen asks.

“lt's Jason,” Richard answers, “Says he can't work here no more. Sorry.”

“Why didn't he talk to me?” Jensen questions.

“A little bit scared, l guess,” Richard reasons.

“Jesus Christ,” the younger man tugs at the ends of his hair.

“Look, Jensen, it'll wear off. They'll forget. Their cars are gonna break down...” Richard is interrupted by Doc Beaver coming through the door.

“Hi,” the Dr. says, taking in Jensen’s harried appearance.

“Hey, Doc.” Jensen waves.

Richard leaves the office, exchanging a knowing look with Dr. Beaver.

“Energy vibrations. What is it?” Doc says after Richard closes the office door.

“l don't know,” Jensen says genuinely.

“T-- Telekinesis? What? What?” Doc probes.

“Yeah, maybe. Uh, maybe, yeah.” Jensen turns and looks at his friend.

“You think it's gettin' out of hand?” Beaver asks, studying the younger man’s face.

Jensen sighs, “Well, look, you know,  
l was, l was mad, all right? l was pissed off, and l'm not mad now, okay?” He looks impossibly young to the doctor.

“Good. l'll sound the all-clear, call off the paratroopers. Jesus, Jensen, Now, listen.” The doctor takes ahold of the younger man’s forearm. “You owe me a CAT scan, l want more blood.”

“Mm-hmm, okay,” the mechanic finally says.

Dr. Beaver stares at Jensen for another couple of minutes before saying, “Also, you look like hell.”

“Ah, that's good.” Jensen closes his eyes. When he opens them, there are tears pooling in them. “Doc, what's the matter with everybody? They won't give me a chance to explain anything. I look at them...l look at them, and they...they look at me like l'm a green bug or something.”

“Give them some time, Jensen,” The Doc pats the younger man’s shoulder.

“Now, look, l have an idea. Now, you look at this,” Jensen unfolds a flier from the Harmon Library. “Now, look at this.  
Now, now, look at that. Now, l-l-l'm  
a big deal at the Harmon Library. I can, l can take up to 30 books a night, okay, and l told them I'd be part of this. l said that l-l-l would put out a table and...”

“Your pressure is way up now,” The doctor is taking Jensen’s pulse at his wrist.

“...and l would sit there and people could ask me questions.” Jensen continues on. “You know, meet Jensen Ackles. What do you think?”

The doctor scoffs, “Uh, like a circus attraction.”

“Oh, God, Doc, please,” Jensen hangs his head.

“Yeah,” Dr. Beaver nods.

“You know, l, uh...You see, l c-c-can explain to them once and for all. l-l could share my ideas with them, you know, and then l-l-l could get my life back together.” Jensen pleads.

“Come see me for that scan. Take it easy on sugar and salt. Okay? And do like l told you all your life. Breathe in and out. Okay, Jensen?” The Dr pats his shoulder again.

“Yeah,” The younger man agrees.

 

*******

 

“Come on. Give it!” Laurie says to Al outside in the yard of the Padalecki home.

“No!” Al shoves the object further down in his coat pocket.

“Give it. Come on!” Laurie shoves her small hand further into her big brother’s coat.

“No!” Al jerks away. “You're not careful. You'll break it.”

The raised voices of his children alerts the patriarch of the family. “Al, what do ya got there?” Jared asks.

“Please, l just wanna look at it.” Laurie pleads. Al pulls the broken sliver of glass out and Jared sees it is sharp.

“Hey. That's dangerous, sweetie,” Jared says to his daughter.

“He bought it.” The girl says and Al shoots her a death glare.

“What?” He asks his son. Al is silent.

“lt's a piece of the mirror Jensen broke.  
Richard Smick is selling them at school.” Laurie tattles.

Jared groans, “Oh, you're kidding.”

“lt's hot! Feel it.” Al gives it to their dad.

Jared carefully takes the glass, “lt's not hot.”

“Richard said the aliens probably  
took Jensen Ackles away...and put this man in his place.” Al says

“This man?” Jared says.

“Like he's not human,” Laurie says.

“That's really dumb, and it's really mean.” Jared tells his kids. “Can't they just look in his eyes and see who he is? Can't you?” Both kids look at their feet.

Jared picks Laurie up on his hip and pulls Al in close to his side. “Do you remember, when mom died? How people treated us differently? Even our so-called friends? Remember how much it hurt? You don't do that to people.” Jared chastises. “How much you pay for that?”

“A quarter,” Al tells his father.

“A dollar,” Laurie says. Al glares at his sister.

Jared takes his son’s face in his hand, “What's the truth, Allen?”

“l paid a dollar,” his oldest finally says.  
“l was gonna check it with my magnets”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,  
wait a minute.” Jared turns the mirror towards his son, “Do you see something really strange in there?”

“What?” Both kids ask.

“A sucker,” Jared replies.

Al goes to grab the mirror from his dad’s hand, “Not on your life!” Jared says.

“You wasted a dollar!” Laurie laughs.

“Your a goner!” Al shrieks at her and takes off after his sister.

“No blood shed before dinner!” Jared yells after his children. He looks at the broken piece of mirror in his hand for a while before making a decision.

  
*******

  
Jared’s pick-up stops outside of Jensen’s farmhouse and he steps up on the porch. He knocks before he can chicken out.

“Hi,” he says to Jensen through the screen door.

“Hi, l just-- l just called you,” Jensen smiles at the younger man.

“You did?” Jared asks.

“Mmm. Come in, come in. l'm so, so glad you came.” Jensen opens up the door and holds it for his guest.

“Well, l was just...W-Why-- Why were you calling?” Jared asks as he walks into the house.

Jensen’s smile widens, “l found some things out, Jared. Things, uh, are coming clearer to me. Or, at least, they're, they're starting to.” The older man wrings his hands.

“Things?” There’s a mixture of confusion and curiosity on the widower’s face.

“Mmm. l wanna talk to the people, Jared. l-l don't want them to be scared of me or, or frightened. l-- l mean, l wanna, l wanna tell them what l know. So l've, l've decided to speak at the library fair.” Jensen’s eyes are honest and Jared doesn’t know how he or anyone else could ever be afraid of the man in front of him. “Do-- Do you think that they'll listen to me?”

Jared doesn’t really know the answer, so he stays quiet.

“What would they do, throw stones?” Jensen laughs, “Oh, my God, please sit down. l can't believe this. Would you like something to drink? A beer.”

“No.” Jared shakes his head.

“What? What can l get you?” The mechanic sweeps his arms towards the kitchen.

“Scissors,” Jared answers and it earns him a frown from the other man, however, Jensen walks in to the kitchen and hands Jared a pair of scissors.

Jared grabs a chair from around the table and pulls it up to the sink. He takes Jensen by the hand and pulls him closer.

“Take your over shirt off,” Jared tugs at the hem of the shirt.

“I’m not that kind of a girl,” The older man wiggles his eyebrows, causing the widower to roll his eyes, but still grin.

Jensen undoes the buttons of his flannel shirt and hangs it over one of the chairs still at the table.

Jared pushes Jensen into the chair in front of the sink and asks, “Where’s your bathroom?”

“At the top of the stairs,” comes the reply from a very confused Jensen. Seated in the chair in just his plain white t-shirt, he looks like a little boy in time out.

Jared cautiously ascends the stairs, while Jensen sits, too afraid to move and frighten the widower away.

By the time Jared returns, he’s carrying a towel, shampoo, shaving cream and a razor. Jensen just stares at him quizzically, when a large fluffy bath towel is draped over his shoulders.

The younger man gently forces Jensen back over the sink and turns on the faucet. The water quickly warms and he uses the sink sprayer to wet down the mechanic’s unkept hair.

Jensen closes his eyes and leans into long, agile digits as they massage the coconut scented shampoo into his scalp. He’s been so starved for human touch that it’s all he can do not to allow pornographic moans to leave his throat.

By the time Jared is rinsing the suds away, Jensen is warm and content. If he could sleep, he’s sure that he would already have succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

Jared uses the towel to gently blot away the extra water, before picking up the comb and the scissors. Jensen sits straight up and asks, “Have you done this before?”

“Nope,” Jared answers, but when the older man looks up at him, the younger man is smiling. “Do you trust me?”

The mechanic is completely serious when he meets his gaze and says, “Yes. I do.”

The honesty and intensity of Jensen’s expression causes a shiver to run up Jared’s spine. He quickly dismissed it and clears his throat.

The comb glides easily through the thick, brown hair and Jared is careful to cut evenly. His grandfather was a barber and he spent many days learning and observing the man when he was a child.

Once he is satisfied with Jensen’s hair, he opens the can of shaving cream and dispenses the white foam in a palm, before lathering up the older man’s face.

Each pass of the razor is smooth and gentle, ridding his face of stubble. What is left behind is skin so soft and a face so boyish that Jared has to look twice. Jensen’s eyes look so big and impossibly green. He’s breathtakingly beautiful.

Before Jared can stop himself, he’s leaning down to kiss those full lips. Jensen moans into the kiss and pulls the taller man down in his lap.

It quickly turns heated, with Jared’s hands tugging on still damp locks of Jensen’s hair, while the older man’s powerful arms circle his waist and lock tightly at the small of Jared’s back.

Jared forces his groin down against the other man’s growing erection, while Jensen’s tongue plunders his mouth. The smell of spicy shaving cream and coconut mixes with clean sweat and Jared pulls away. Jensen chases his lips, until a firm hand that burns hot through the worn cotton of his undershirt stops him.

“I’m, I’m so sorry,” Jensen forces out as his ears and face turns an adorable shade of pink.

Jared stands back up and looks at the man in front of him. At how open and amazing he is and just wants to protect him from everything happening. “It’s okay, I just didn’t come here to take advantage of you.” The widower clears his throat again.

“I don’t mind,” Jensen says with the widest smile that Jared has ever seen.

The younger man laughs in spite of himself and says, “I’m terrified of you.”

The mechanic’s face falls, hurt and confusion clouding those jade eyes. Jared feels sick to his stomach. “That’s not, that’s not what I meant. I’m not afraid of you, Jensen. I’m afraid of what I already feel for you. I could fall in love with you.”

The older man takes the words in and a shy smile crosses his face, “Well, I’m way ahead of you. Because I’m already hopelessly, madly in love with you.”

Jared crosses his arms and takes a step back. “You can’t mean that. You barely know me, and I have Al and Laurie to think about.”

Jensen gives him the most sincere smile he can muster and says, “Suddenly, I’m super intelligent, but I don’t know when I’m in love? Trust me, Jared, I love you. And I adore Al and Laurie. It’s the whole package and I’m a goner.“

Jared nods and says, “I do trust you. But we have to go slow. I’m not good at this and I need time.”

Jensen stands and takes a step towards the taller man. He places a chaste kiss on his cheek and says, “You could ask me to wait forever and I would. I would.”


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the library fair comes bright and cheery. Jensen showers and dresses in one of his nicer button up shirts, jeans and his boots. He wants to look nice, but not inaccessible.

Jared picks him up and the two of them settle into a comfortable silence, only talking about light-hearted topics and niceties.

The younger man helps Jensen set up his table before the town starts filtering in to the park, where the fair is being held. Jared retreats into the crowd, a silent comfort, while Jensen waits to talk to the townsfolk.

Dr. Beaver’s the first person to approach Jensen’s table, seeing as how he’s probably the only person in town who isn’t terrified of Jensen and his new abilities.

Jensen smiles up at him and says, “Hey, Doc.”

“Do you improve your mind  
with all this reading?” The physician reciprocates Jensen’s smile.

“Yes, Doc,” The mechanic confirms.

The doctor picks up a books off of the large stack, “Lady Chatterly's Lover?”

Jensen’s face heats up and he nervously chuckles, “Yeah, well...all right, well, you know, that's kind of, uh...that's kind of a code book for anyone who, uh, wants to understand...  
a person’s heart and mind.” He glances at Jared, who’s giving him an open mouth glare. “l read it twice.”

“Ah, Jensen,” Chris asks from the growing crowd, “Can you, uh...  
can you name the presidents  
forwards and backwards for these people?”

Jensen shakes his head with a smile, “No, but l can name some, uh, forward  
presidents and some backward ones.  
You know, l-l can really only tell you  
what l've read in these books and, uh...”

“He looks better,” Laurie says to her father.

“Yes. Yes he does,” Jared agrees and picks his daughter up to settle on his hip, where she can see.

Jensen walks around in front of the four big tables that are stacked to the max with library books of all shapes, sizes, and colors.

“How do we know you read all these books?” Robert Singer asks, skepticism lacing his tone.

Jensen chuckles and answers, “Well, um, ask me something. Uh, l'd be, l'll be glad to answer any question that you have, or a...”

“How did you break that mirror, Jensen, without even touching it?” Jason inquires.

Jensen nods his head before saying, “Now, l wanna talk to you about that, Jason, because l know... I know  
you've been worried about it, and, um...” he stops and gestures with his hands to move closer. “Okay, come here. Come here. Everybody gather closely.”

Jensen turns to DJ, “l'm gonna...May l use your glasses?” DJ hands the mechanic his sunglasses. “What you're about to see is not a trick,” Jensen assures the crowd. He uses his mind to spin the sunglasses before lifting them off the table. “Okay? lt...it's just, um...  
Well l-l-let's call it an experiment in energy.”

The town erupts into shouts of ‘Ohs’ and ‘Cools’ as Jensen continues to spin the glasses.

Meanwhile, the local affiliate news channel has pulled up at the park; the reporter and camera man push their way to the front.

The mechanic tries to explain, “Well, everything there is...”

“Are you getting this?” The reporter questions his camera operator.

“... is made up of some living energy, okay? See, now, all this is is a...is kind of a dance, or a partnership between...the energy coming from me and the, uh, energy of the plastic. Now, now, tha-tha-that's it, see.” Jensen rubs his forehead with his free hand, searching for the words to explain.

“Well, why can't we do it?” Jason asks over the din of the group.

“Well, focus, um, the clarity of thought. l-l don't know. M-May-Maybe you can, Jason.” The mechanic replies.

“What about the UFOs? What are they?” DJ asks.

“l don't know that either,”  
Jensen denies.

“Yes, you do!” DJ insists. “Yes, you do.”

“Um, this power began the night  
that you saw the object in the sky?” The reporter says into his microphone before shoving it in Jensen’s face.

The mechanic flinches, “T-T-That was a light.” The crowd is murmuring louder and Jensen soldiers on, “Now, now, let me, let me just finish this one thing.  
Now, now, we were talking about a partnership.”

He has to raise his voice to be heard, but he’s not giving up, “Now, do you, do you know what the largest living organism in the world is?

“Okay, it's a...it's a grove of aspen  
trees in Colorado. Acres of aspens.” Jensen meets the eyes of the resident of his town, head on. “Okay, now, they thought they were disconnected, separate, but indeed they found out  
that they weren't, that, that there was one giant organism with the same root system...”

“What sort of light was it?” The reporter interrupts.

“... Now, that-that's not unlike us.” Jensen refuses to give up.

“Answer the question!” Someone in the  
audience shouts.

The mechanic’s voice is shaky and broken, “We, we think that we're disconnected...”

“Why won't you tell us what you know about the UFOs?” Comes an angry question, followed quickly by, “Can you move a table?”

“But, you know, we're...” Jensen’s resolve is slipping.

“How did you feel when you saw that light?” The reporter drives on.

“l think you know more than you're telling us,” Jason’s accuses.

Jensen is getting overloaded by all of the accusations and the negative tone of the community, “We're not. Now imagine...imagine, if you will...”

“Have you seen the light since the 1st, or any other activity?” The newsman is tenacious, refusing to let it go, as the citizens of Harmon crowd around him and bombard him with questions and requests.

“Are you hiding something?”

“lt was aliens. Admit it!”

“Move the glasses some more.”

“Can you bend spoons?”

“Hey, Hey! Come on now!” Says a man shoving his way to the front with a small, limp boy in his arms. “Just put your hands on my boy.”

Jensen takes a small step backward, away from the man and boy. The townsfolk are closing in on him and it feels like he’s suffocating.

“Why won't you touch the boy?” The father pleads with Jensen while getting super close to the mechanic, “Please, he's dying. Just do it.”

The requests are coming quicker now and Jensen feels dizzy and out of breath. The group is talking over each other and the volume keeps rising.

“We know what you can do, just touch him,”the father says and thrusts the boy back into Jensen. Jensen backs up quickly, only to lose his footing and crash over a table of books; dozens of books topple over and Jensen falls unceremoniously to the ground.

“Jensen? Jensen!” Jared’s concerned voice soothing Jensen. The mechanic looks straight up to the sky from his resting spot, just in time to see a bright light getting closer to him.

“Jensen? Can you see me? Jen are you okay?” Jared is bending over him, reaching his large hands down to check the older man for injuries.

The light once again crashes down on him and Jensen blacks out from the shock.

  
*******

  
When Jensen wakes, he’s being pulled out of an MRI machine. “Mr Ackles?” A young male orderly says as Jensen blinks, forcing everything slowly into focus.

They wheel him to his room where he is soon joined by Dr. Beaver, who looks tense and upset.

“You look sorrowful,” Jensen says, unable to keep the melancholy tone from seeping into his voice.

“No,” Dr. Beaver says, shaking his head.

“What's the matter? Can't think  
of any more tests to give me?” Jensen inquires, with more sarcasm than he intended.

The physician clears his throat and changes the subject, “How did you, uh, manage to get your pressure to come down?”

“Oh, l found my pace. A simple thing, really, but hard to explain.” Jensen sounds almost wistful.

“What, you figure l'm too thick?” The Dr teases.

Jensen’s face becomes extremely serious, “What l figure about you...  
is that you're stalling.”

“l'm not stalling, no. l'm-l'm waiting.” The Dr reasons.

“For what?” Jensen says, sounding younger and more innocent than a grown man has a right to.

“Reinforcements,” Doc answers, just as Chris and Jared enter the room. Jared rushes right to Jensen’s side, intertwining their fingers together, right before bringing the hand to his mouth and peppering kisses on the older man’s knuckles.

Jensen smiles widely at the newest editions to the room, “Well, you pick good people.”

“You bet.” The Doctor says. Then he steels himself for the next piece of information he has to deliver. “There's a tumor in your brain...that's spread out like a hand.” The doctor stretches the fingers of his right hand out. “Threads of it, you know, everywhere. But instead of dysfunction...Now, here's the mystery...lnstead of destroying  
brain function, so far it's been stimulating it, and we can't understand that. You have more area of active brain use than anybody ever tested, ever, b-because of those tentacles.

“l mean, we've seen tumors like this before. lt's called astrocytoma, and  
it explains, uh, the dizziness and...  
the illusion of light. But the way it's in there, waking up areas of the brain,  
it's a...big mystery, so...”

“And it’s killing me,” the mechanic says softy, it barely comes out a whisper.

“Well, uh...” the doctor doesn’t know how to answer.

“For sure?” Jensen blinks back the tears that are prickling at his eyes. He looks towards the ceiling and blinks rapidly, fighting the urge to bury his face in Jared’s shirt.

“We got a call from the best brain man in the country. l mean, actually,  
he's one of the best in the world.” The physician tells Jensen.”He's gonna study your tests and then talk to you.”

“Hmm...” Is all Jensen says.

Dr. Beaver keeps going, “But, uh, the blood flow is in danger now, and, uh, you're gonna start to weaken, maybe...  
black out. We, we really don't know. lt's, it's...But it's a damn lousy scenario, you see.”

The older man looks around the room and grabs a chair that’s next to the door. He drags the metal and plastic next to Jensen’s bed, “Let me sit down here a minute.”

Once the older man settles into the seat, he hangs his head, “Goddam it.  
Something happened about 25 years ago...when you broke your leg and l set it, Jensen.”

The physician pauses and Jensen listens intently, “l don't know what to call it, but, uh, somehow you got into  
my heart more than most, and for...  
and for a man who's never been a father, l sure feel like l'm losin' a son.” The doctor meets his eyes and his own are filled with tears.

Dr. Beaver pats his patient’s leg gently, “Yeah, Jen. Yeah.”

Chris wipes his eyes and sniffs before asking, “Can l do something for you,  
Jensen? Anything?”

“Yes,” Jensen shakes his head and smiles. “Next spring, when you plant the south 40, l want you to use the new fertilizer. l want you to put corn in that field, and l know what you're thinking...” he holds up his hands quiet his best friend’s protests, “‘l can't put corn in there,’ You're thinking that it's too tough a crop, but it's not. l'm telling you. You'll get four to five years without rotation. Now, trust me on this.”

Chris smiles and chokes back tears before nodding his agreement. “Ok, Jen. I promise. I’m going to wait outside,” the shorter man gestures toward the door and then adds, “Hey Doc? Want to come with?”

Dr Beaver pats Jensen’s leg once more, then reluctantly rises out of his chair. “Goodbye, Doc,” Jensen says, trying to keep it from sounding so final.

Jared sits down on the edge of the bed, intertwining the fingers from both hands with Jensen’s. There are so many things he wants to say, so much he needs to say, but none of it will make it past the lump in his throat.

“Now, uh, he didn't say how long.  
Days or weeks,” Jensen says, breaking the silence.

Jared sniffs and tries to smile, “They don’t know.”

Jensen tilts his head to look at the beautiful man in front of him. “l'm so sorry, Jared. l know how you hate surprises.”

Jared lets go of one of Jensen’s hands and cups his cheek. His large thumb caressing the chiseled cheekbone and his eyes searching, “I tried so hard not to love you.”

Jensen grabs at the hand against his face and moves to kiss the palm, before saying, “How did you make out?”

“Terrible,” Jared leans forward to place a kiss on each cheek, before finally giving Jensen a chaste peck on his lips.

Jensen chases his mouth before asking, “Hey, would you, uh, love me the rest of my life?”

Jared shakes his head no, then presses his fingers against Jensen’s lips, silencing any protests. “No, l'm gonna love you for the rest of mine.”

Jensen grabs ahold of Jared’s shoulders and pulls him in. He crashes their mouths together quickly, before burying his face in Jared’s neck and dragging him down into a hug.

They sit, Jared in Jensen’s lap, for a long time; until both have cried all the tears their bodies can give them.

  
*******

  
“Jensen Ackles?” A middle-aged man in a lab coat enters the hospital room and offers his hand. Jensen accepts it in a weak shake. “l'm Dr. Wellin. Jensen, l'm recording this because...l'm going to be asking you some very important questions. You ready?”

Jensen groans, “Not another test?”

“No. No, no. No more tests. A dialogue,” the doctor says and sits down next to the bed. He places a voice-activated recorder on the tray in front of Jensen.

“l'm going to ask for your permission for my team to perform open brain surgery. But l don't want you to answer ‘til we've had our dialogue, all right?” Dr. Wellin explains.

Jensen stares at the surgeon for a moment, “Bu-But you s-s-said that  
this tumor was inoperable.”

“l think the odds are very small,  
say one in five hundred, that we'd be able to remove enough of the tumor to even prolong your life.” The doctor answers.

Jensen is confused, “Well, why, why...”

Wellin sits up straight and looks Jensen right in the eyes, “But, but what l want to explain is...that this would not be  
a lifesaving operation. This would be...” the man pauses for a moment and tries to find the right words. “Call it an expedition. This would be a voyage of discovery. You're in a position to contribute as much to our knowledge...  
as any man or woman who's come before you.”

Jensen closes his eyes, wanting to contribute something to mankind, “And if you were to wait, and, uh, do this operation after l'm done with my brain, what, what would, uh...”

“lf that's what you want, yes, an autopsy, that's all we'll do.” The doctor seems upset and continues on, “But it wouldn't be as useful? The study of a living, active brain would tell us volumes.”

Jensen rubs the bridge of his nose, “All right, so if you were to do this operation, wouldn't it most likely kill me or at least shorten my life?”

Dr. Wellin takes off his glasses and presses on, “Jensen, l-l'm asking you to try and see the larger picture.”

The mechanic buries his face in his hands, “Mm-hmm...”

The surgeon doesn’t seem to care about Jensen’s discomfort, “To realize what you have to offer to us, the ones you're leaving behind. You could be  
our greatest teacher, Jensen. Hmm?  
l can be your biographer, in a sense.  
l can present you to the world.”

Jensen looks up from his hands, his eyes are red-rimmed from lack of sleep, “But that's not me. That's just my brain. Do you understand?” The patient crosses his arms against the chill of the room. “Look, Doctor, you know, l just might have something to say in my last few hours. l-l just might have something to say. What you're saying is that l have something to teach, and yet you're willing to end me to study my brain under a microscope. N-Now, is that all l'm here for?”

“What else?” Dr. Wellin replies coldly, “You're not a scholar or a think...”

Jensen interrupts, anger and hurt lacing his tone, “l-l-l'll tell you what l am, okay? l'll tell you what l think l am.  
l think l'm what everybody can be.”

“Everyone with  
a malignant, tentacled...” Wellin starts.

“No, no, no, no,” Jensen waves him off. “lt's...lt's...Tha-tha-that just helped me  
get here, okay? l mean, anybody can get here. lt's...l'm-l'm the possibility, all right? l mean, l think you've got this  
desperate grasp on, uh, technology...” Jensen makes a fist, “and this grasp on science, and,” he gestures towards the doctor, “uh, you don't have a-a hand left to grasp what's important.”

“Now, Jensen! The surgeon tries to reason, but Jensen won’t be walked over.

“lf l had to choose between a tumor that got me here...and some flash of light from an alien craft, l'd choose the tumor. l would, because it's here, within us. What l'm talking about is the human spirit. That's the challenge. That's the voyage. That's the expedition.” Jensen started out boisterous, but sounds worn out by now, “You need to go now.  
l need my rest, and, uh, l wanna go home.”

  
*******

  
Dr. Beaver runs up the steps to the courthouse, while the rain pours down. He shakes out his rain coat at the entrance and makes a beeline towards the two doctors leaving a courtroom, one is Wellin.

“Hey, hey, hey. l tried to release  
my patient. Now, what's going on?” Beaver says to the surgeon.

“lt's done,” Dr. Wellin says, sounding smug.

Dr. Beaver feels a pit in his stomach, “What's done?”

“We didn't feel...” the other surgeon starts to say before Wellin takes over.

“Jensen Ackles was competent to make the decision. He's a surgical patient now.” Wellin buttons his coat.

“Oh, what did you tell the judge? That you could save him?” Anger is bleeding off the small town GP in tsunami sized waves.

“l might prolong his life, yes.” Wellin answers.

Beaver spits out, “Bullshit!”

“lf he were rational, he'd say yes.  
You know he would.” Wellin shoulders past the doc and strides past the door.

“Now l know why you guys wear masks!” The doctor screams at their retreating form.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon finds Doc Beaver in the Elkhorn, swallowing his heartache and tears in a glass of bourbon. It was doing little to help either thing, and was only relieving him of money from his wallet.

Conversations from around the bar were filtering in and the physician began zeroing in on a familiar group and their discussion.

“Yeah, if it was light enough, he could've been blowing on it with his breath,” Jason’s voice filters in past the haze of the alcohol.

“You know, he could have had a string,” that was DJ, giving his two cents, “So thin, you know, like, uh, catgut. l mean, he could've had it on his finger and on the glasses and he could have made it move that way.” The bartender sounding surer of his opinion with every word.

Robert Singer then says, “Don't you think he, he could've uh, thrown s-somethin' at that mirror somehow? We-We just didn't see it?”

“No way,” Jason shakes his head. “But that... that quake could have been a coincidence. He just thought he knew stuff. l mean... he just studied  
harder on the Spanish. That's all. lt's not like he really knew stuff. Just studied hard at chess and made us think he was changin', but...” Jason glances around for validation among the other patrons. The mechanic’s voice increasing to get Doc Beaver’s attention. “You know, he never  
really changed at all. Ain't that right, Doc? l mean, he never really got any smarter.”

The older man regards Jason carefully and then downs the glass’s contents.

“Doc?” Jason says even louder.

“Jason? How's your lady love?” The doctor asks, wringing his hands and finally glancing at the trio.

Jason is silent for a moment before quietly answering, “We, uh, we broke up.”

Doc Beaver grins, but it’s far from friendly, “Oh, really? That's too bad.  
Yeah. Now, Jensen? he's got a love at  
his side, and he's stickin' with him.  
You know why?” Then men look down at the bar as the doctor continues, “Because he bought his chairs. That's pretty smart to me. You ever buy Lisa's chairs?”

Jason laughs into his beer, “God, doc's really drunk tonight. God.”

The older man answers, “Every person has their chairs, something they need to put themselves into. Ever figure out what Lisa's chairs were and buy 'em? Nope.” He shakes his head before adding, “But you're right about one thing. Jensen never changed. Never. No, never.”

Jason let’s out another uncomfortable laugh, “Doc's makin' no sense, tonight.”

“Yeah.” DJ agrees, then adds, “Maybe he caught it from Jensen.”  
  
The doctor has heard enough, he stands and flings his empty glass down the bar, it crashes into the three men’s beers on top and sends glass and ale all over the men.

“Now, goddamn it, Doc!” DJ says, grabbing a rag to mop up the mess from the polished surface.

The doctor continues to advance on the three until he’s right in front of them, “Why do you have to tear him down?What are you so afraid of? What have you got to lose?” No one answers, but the doc is on a roll and plows on, “He wasn't selling anything. He didn't want anything from anybody! He wanted nothing from nobody. Nothing! Nothing!”

The noise has died down in the bar and all the patrons are glancing from the trio at the bar to the agitated physician. “And you people have to tear him down so you can sleep better tonight? So you can prove that the world is flat and sleep better tonight. Am l right?” He glances around into the other customers’ eyes. “l'm right. To hell with all of you. To hell with every one of you.” He gets out his wallet and throws bills down for the drinks and mess, leaving a stunned group of citizens in his wake.

  
*******

  
“Hey Jensen, How ya doin'?” Sandy, one of the night shift nurses asks. She hands him his pills with a glass of water. “There ya go. Drink up.”

Jensen dumps the pills in his mouth and sips on the water. “All right.”

“Good job,” Sandy responds and goes to remove his dinner tray.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't take  
the pudding. That's the good part.” Jensen says, grabbing the bowl off the top. “Hey, is Cal around?”

“Sure. You wanna see him?” Sandy smiles.

“Yeah, thanks.” Jensen smiles and she nods.

“Okay.”

The minute she is out of his room, Jensen spits the pills out and stirs them into the pudding.

“Hey, dude.” Cal, the night shift orderly comes in.

“Hey, man,” Jensen high fives the man.

“How's it goin'?” The man asks, moving into the room.

“All right.” Jensen shrugs, “Can you stay for a few minutes?”

“Sure,” the orderly nods and pulls up a chair.

“Saved you some pudding again,” Jensen says in a conspiratorial voice and hands the bowl over.

Cal is elated, “Oh, what a buddy.  
l love this stuff.” He digs in heartily and Jensen waits for the sedatives to work. He’s lucky he doesn’t sleep and they need to heavily sedate him.

The 175 pound man is snoring in 15 minutes, it takes another five to undress Cal and swap their clothes, the pants a little short but everything else fitting. He covers the sleeping orderly with the blankets and faces him away from the door.

“Good night, Cal. Sorry man, but I can’t stay here.” Jensen says while pulling the white cap down low on his forehead and exiting the room.

The security guard is dozing just outside Jensen’s room, only noticing the white uniform and nodding back off. Jensen feels only slightly guilty about all the people who are going to get into trouble.

  
*******

  
Jared is tossing and turning in his bed, the gentle breeze knocking an errant tree branch against the window. It’s not what is keeping him awake, but it’s a good lie to tell himself.

When he hears the knock, he thinks that it’s his imagination. A combination of not enough sleep and the heartbreak that is sweeping through his chest. It’s not until the third knock that he gets up to investigate.

He sees the white uniform first, then Jensen standing at the window, hat in his hand and beautiful as ever. A broad smile breaks out over his face as he rushes to unlock the window; he’s unable to keep his hands to himself as Jensen climbs into his bedroom.

“What are you doing here?” Jared whispers, smile still breaking out on his face. Then a grimace and displeasure, “You should be in bed.”

“Is that a invitation?” Jensen say quietly, closing the distance between them. He allows the young widower a moment to move back before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing the man like his life depends on it.

Jared just melts against him, everything forgotten in the moment until Jensen is pushing him down on the mattress and crawling over him. Arms and legs caging the younger man in, his strong hands tangling in in his hair as Jensen kisses down his jaw to throat.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll go back to the hospital, let them do the surgery. I know you wanted to take things slow, and I respect that. But tell me you want me, please.” Jensen voice is low, just a breathy whisper against his ear.

“Of course I want you, how could I not? But should you really be doing this?” Jared asks, finding Jensen’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

“Well, you aren’t going to kill me. At least I don’t think so, but if you do? What a way to go?” Jared smacks at Jensen’s arm, the joke falling short.

“Stop talking,” Jared admonishes, his fingers finding the buttons to the older man’s shirt quickly, opening the garment and slipping it off Jensen’s strong biceps.

Jensen wastes little time removing Jared’s own t-shirt, before ridding himself of his socks and shoes. Pants and pajama bottoms follow and when both are left in a single layer, Jensen reaches over to turn the bedside lamp on.

“What are you doing?” Jared asks, the light is low and causes a strange smattering of shadows to adorn the far recesses of the bedroom.

Jensen leans back, his calloused digits running experimentally over Jared’s chest and down the toned lines of his stomach, eyes drinking in the sight before him. “I need to see this. If I’m dreaming, I want it to be a good one.”

“I think I’m the one dreaming,” Jared says, voice cracking slightly as his own eyes take in the plains of creamy skin and light muscles of the man over him. Jensen isn’t as cut as Jared, but right now, he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “My God, Jensen. You are so damned beautiful.”

The mechanic crashes their lips together, mouths slotting together desperately, each swallowing the moans of the other. When Jared arches up into the kiss, nails biting into the strong muscles of Jensen’s back, the older man rolls onto his back, taking Jared with him.

“God, I want you so much. I’ll try to be quiet, but I don’t know if I can,” The older male admits, resting his hands on Jared ass, forcing their erections against each other.

“It’s okay, they can sleep through anything, once they are down for the count,” Jared replies on a moan, bringing his mouth to nip at those sinful lips. His tongue licking against the seams, begging to be allowed in. Jensen acquiesces, allowing his own to curl around Jared’s.

After a moment of maneuvering, they are tangled together, lips, hands and legs. Their chests and hips flush together, electricity and heat passing between their bodies. Nerve endings are tingling as goosebumps break out on Jared’s flesh, causing his hairs to stand on end.

“Are you doing that?” Jared reluctantly pulls his mouth away to ask.

“I don’t know, not intentionally anyway,” Jensen answers honestly, he has no idea if his sub conscious wants this to be this good or if it’s just them.

“Jesus, if you are, don’t stop!” The widower says as he untangles their hands, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of Jensen’s boxers. Jensen raises his hips, allowing the garment to be pulled down his legs. He tugs at the other man’s own shorts, yanking them free of Jared’s own body.

Jared’s mouth finds his neck and throat, kissing and sucking the skin along the way, hovering above the older male’s chest before teasing a stiff peak on one of Jensen’s pink nipples. He rolls it between his finger and thumb, then attaches his teeth to the other. The cool air he blows over it to soothe the sting causes the Jensen the throw his head back, shivers winding up his his spine.

Jared’s hot breath is ghosting over his dick, where it is hard and angry against his stomach. Dampness pooling along the tip, a thick vein marring the velvet skin underneath the head. Jared licks his lips and then gently laps up the moisture where it has collected beneath Jensen’s navel.

“Look at me,” Jared requests, kissing the inside of his right thigh, waiting until Jensen props himself up on his elbow and opening hooded eyes to look down at him.

The sight of all that tanned skin resting between his legs is almost too much, as he watches kiss swollen lips close around his length. Kaleidoscope eyes that are nearly black with need look up under a tangle of bangs, just as Jared takes him as far back as he can go.

Jensen grabs at his face, sweeping his thumb across the cheekbone, able to feel the stretch of skin as Jared’s mouth opens to accommodate him. He nearly comes right then, but manages to barely hold it together; Jared’s tongue doing something wickedly skillful.

“I’m not going to last and my recovery time isn’t what it was ten years ago,” Jensen admits, seeing no need to be coy about it.

Jared laughs and pulls off with a pop, “Sadly mine isn’t either, but I just want to do everything. I want everything with you.” His words coming out as near sobs and Jensen wants to soothe the hurt away. “I’ve wanted you since you first tried to talk to me, all bashful and tongue-tied. God, do you even know how gorgeous you are?”

Jensen is speechless, grabbing Jared by the arm to drag him up his body. Not stopping until their lips fuse together, licking into each other’s mouth.

When Jared reaches around to grab the bottle of lube and places it in Jensen’s hand, Jensen stills. “Have you done this with a guy?” Not that he’s going to wait, but if he’s Jared’s first, then the magnitude of that makes it different.

Jared kisses him again, sweet and softly, “Yes, though it has been a little while, I had a misspent youth.” He opens the bottle and deposits it’s cool contents on Jensen’s fingers.

“Oh thank God,” Jensen kisses him again. “I’m going to try and go slow here, but I don’t think I can. Are you sure you don’t want me to...I mean it’s been awhile for me to... misspent youth and adulthood...Jesus, I’m going to shut up now.” Jensen says when he sees the smirk tugging at Jared’s mouth.

“Next time,” Jared promises easily, kissing him again, allowing him to probe his mouth, mapping out all the ridges and dips. He straddles the older man and guides his hand down between their bodies. Jensen needs no further instruction, dexterous fingers circling the muscle of the puckered opening behind Jared’s balls.

He continues to deepen their kiss, his other hand rubbing calming circles on Jared’s hip, while a slick finger slips inside and moves in and out easily. Jared takes the first one without difficulty, his hole nearly sucking the digit inside greedily.

The second one meets some resistance, Jared stiffens against the intrusion. Jensen releases his hip to stroke Jared’s flagging erection, fingers stilling until Jared is hard and moving down on them by his own violation. He scissors two for several minutes, stretching and searching.

When he finds that sweet, sweet spot, that delightful bundle of nerves deep inside, Jared has to pull back to take a breath. He burrows his nose in the crook of Jensen’s neck, knees squeezing tightly on the side of the older man’s ribs, and nails leaving half moon indentations on the mechanic’s wrist.

After the third finger has joined the assault onto Jared’s prostate, he’s been reduced to a quivering heap on top of Jensen, writhing and undulating obscenely.

Jensen doesn’t think he can take much more, he’s painfully hard and barely hanging by a thread. Their temples are dark with sweat, it’s trickling down his neck and chest, dripping along his nose.

Jared blindly reaches for the nightstand drawer, still open from finding the lube. He tears into the new box of condoms he bought before Jensen’s episode at the library, ripping one loose and slapping it on Jensen’s stomach.

Jensen searches his face in the low wattage light, picking up the foil package without looking away. He expertly rolls it down without breaking eye contact and applies more lube. He kisses Jared again, before angling him on all fours.

Jared protests, “I want to see you.”

Jensen kisses behind his ear and says, “It’ll be easier this time, you can see me next time.”

Jared just moans at that and widens his legs, making way for Jensen to slot in behind him. Jensen rests his forehead on the small of the younger man’s back, trying in vain to slow his hammering heartbeat down.

Jared only tenses slightly as the older male lines up behind him, he blows out evenly and forces himself to relax. Jensen goes slowly, true to his word. He sinks in an inch at a time, panting out harshly with every small movement inside. His thighs are quaking under him by the time he’s fully inside, muscles shaking against the strain.

Jared rocks back into the older man, his knees trembling like a new born calf walking for the first time, and Jensen almost loses it. It feels better then anything he can ever remember and he wants it too much.

Jensen knows it’s probably going to be over way too fast no matter what he does; this could go on for years and still be over too soon in his book. He wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and pulls him back into his lap.

Jensen buries his faces in Jared’s neck, hands stroking and clutching at the younger man’s chest. His strong thighs driving up into the man on top, thrusts short and rhythmless. It takes Jared a minute to find his balance, but then he plants his own feet on the mattress and uses them as leverage to move up an down.

By the time they are perfectly in sync with each other, Jensen is completely soaked with sweat, his chest sliding against Jared’s back while the younger man claws at his arms, legs and anything else he can reach.

Jared feels himself getting close, it’s rising in him like the crescendo of symphony’s highest energy song, all cymbals and drum beats. The intensity of it is deafening, building up at a maddeningly level, sparks exploding beneath his skin.

Jensen must feel it as well, because he’s grabbing at the younger man’s weeping dick, and worrying Jared’s earlobe between his teeth. His fist pumping in time with his hips, like waves crashing on the shore.

The younger man reaches the summit of his climax a moment later, ropes of whiteness exploding all over his stomach. He bites down on his lip to stop from moaning as pleasure smashes into him like a wrecking ball.

Jensen orgasm reaches critical mass just as Jared’s coming back to the earth, his vision whites out like a super nova and hurls him over the finish line at the speed of sound. He slams Jared’s hips down against him forcefully until all the aftershocks have subsided.

Jared is the first to move, he falls forward onto the bed, his outstretched hands barely catching him, before flopping on his back. He looks up at Jensen, who is frozen in place and almost afraid to speak. “Holy shit,” he breathes out, before pushing wet hair out of his eyes and laughing.

“I’m dead, right? I’m dead and this is heaven?” Jensen looks so earnest that Jared just wants to hug him. So he tugs him down next to him and does.

“God, I hope that this fixer-upper is not your idea of heaven, because that is just disappointing,” Jared offers and tightens his hold on the older man, placing kisses on his eyelids and nose before feeling the come cooling on his stomach.

“That’s just details,” Jensen says wistfully, gazing reverently into Jared’s eyes with total adoration. “Because I could live with the company, forever.”

Jared agrees, but can’t quite make his wishes vocal as a yawn suddenly breaks out of his body.

“Crap, you need to sleep, I forget that sometimes,” Jensen says, sitting up on the bed and forcing himself to get rid of the sticky condom. He finds the master bath easily and cleans them both up, while Jared looks at him sleepily. “You should sleep.”

“I’m afraid this is a dream and when I wake you’ll be gone,” Jared admits.

“Do you want me gone when you wake up?” Jensen asks, meekly.

Jared shakes his head, “Of course not.” The younger man scoots over and allows Jensen to lay next to him.

“What about the kids? Do you want them to find me here in the morning?” The mechanic asks, thoughtfully.

“They will be fine with it. They love you, you know? You’re family now,” Jared yawns again before saying, “Stay, please?”

Jensen kisses him gently and spends the night watching the younger man sleep.

  
*******

  
With the first rays of the sun and a too enthusiastic rooster, Jared blinks slowly awake. His limbs object to moving and the pleasant ache in his ass brings back last night in vivid high definition.

He washes up quickly before finding his pajamas and shirt folded and laying on the chair in the bedroom. Dressed and feeling a little more presentable, he searches out the smell of coffee and the giggles coming from the kitchen.

Jensen has his back turned to him, flipping pancakes over the stove. Al spots him first and calls out from the bar, “Look who’s here, dad!” The preteen says brightly, causing Laurie to look up from stirring batter; flour covers one cheek of the young girl.

Jensen turns slowly, allowing Jared to say what ever it is he needs to say, but all Jared does is smile back at him and place a kiss on his cheek. “I see that. Now eat your breakfast, the bus will be here soon.”

“But we want to stay here with Jensen,” Al groans out.

“You have school, and Jensen will be here when you get home,” Jared offers.

“Really?” Laurie asks, dimples that look like Jared’s blossoming across her face.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Jared says, smiling at the man, before retrieving his coffee mug out of the cabinet.

A chorus of, ‘Will you?’ Rings out in the kitchen and Jared gives him a look that can only mean, _See_?

Jensen nervously rubs the back of his neck and says, “Yeah, if it’s okay with your dad.”

“It is, right? Dad?” Laurie asks, puppy dog eyes out in full effect. Jensen know immediately he’s in trouble, he can’t resist one set of those eyes. Three will certainly kill him.

Jared takes in the three sets of eyes awaiting his answer and finally smiles. “Yes, it’s more then okay with me. But only if you don’t miss the school bus.”

There are cheers and then tiny stomps on the stairs as his duo of children gather their belongings up before rushing through breakfast. Alan drags his sister out the door to the bus stop with the tenacity of a drill sergeant, causing Jared to laugh.

Once they have finally been left alone, Jensen breaks the silence. “That’s a little dirty, using me to rush them off to school.”

“You think so?” Jared grabs the mechanic by his belt loops and pulls him close. “Next time can’t very well happen, if they are here, now can it?” He kisses Jensen hard, their bodies fitting together perfectly before letting go.

He heads back into the bedroom, waiting with a smile for Jensen to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was three days later when it finally happened, Jared begrudgingly deciding to go into town to buy groceries, collect money from the sale of his chairs and pay bills. He left a little later than he’d planned, but couldn’t exactly stay in bed with Jensen all day; which is exactly what he’d been doing since his escape from the hospital.

 

The nondescript, black sedans parked in front of Jensen’s garage, that screamed government, plus the taped off entrances catch his eyes briefly before he parks his pickup next to the curb. 

 

Jared steels himself against his pounding heartbeat and sudden bout of anxiety before removing the key from the ignition and opening the door.Stepping casually out onto the sidewalk, Jared tries in vain not to stare at the scene happening just across the street. 

 

The young widower allows his feet to carry him into Mr. Jackson’s Florist shop, which is one of the places that sells his work. The door bells jingle cheerily and the scent of fresh flowers assaults his nose. 

 

“Mr Jackson? Hello,” Jared greets the aging business owner with a bright smile and shakes his hand. 

 

“Jared,” Mr. Jackson pumps his hand furiously, before asking, “How are the kids?”

 

“Good, they’re good. How’s your family?” Jared takes his own hand back and places it on the counter. 

 

“Agnes is down in her back again, but other than that, everything is great,” Mr Jackson’s children are grown and have children of their own in Arizona. 

 

“Sorry to hear that. Give her my best,” Jared replies sincerely before asking, “What’s going on over at Jensen’s garage?”

 

The older man shoves his wire-framed glasses up his nose and briefly glances out the shop window to the place in question. “They’ve been here every since Jensen disappeared from the hospital. It’s none of my business, but I say let the poor boy die in peace. I’ve known him his whole life and he’d never harm a fly, I can’t understand how he’s dangerous all of a sudden. But like I said, none of my business. “

 

Jared nods and has a brief conversation with the man, collects his money and bids the man farewell. He leaves the florist and walks down the street to the town’s small pawn shop. 

 

“Mr Padalecki,” a voice calls out behind him. “Jared Padalecki?”

 

Jared turns around to see a sharply dressed man in an FBI jacket flash him a badge and saddle up to him. "Are you Jared Padalecki?" The agent asks. 

 

Jared nods quickly, "What is this about?"

 

"Well. I'm Special Agent Hatch and I need to ask you some questions about Jensen Ackles."

 

Jared feigns dumb and says, "Oh, you mean the mechanic? We are acquaintances, what has he done?"

 

"The rumor is you are more than friends, I think you are aware of his whereabouts and are keeping it a secret. You are harbor in a dangerous man..." that's as far as the man gets before Jared turns his back on the man.

 

"Mr. Padalecki, I don't think you understand," the agent says to his retreating form, "This man is a danger to you and your children. You helping him could very well get someone hurt or you even taken away from your children."

 

Jared slowly turns and looks Hatch in the eyes, "Agent Hatch, that's where you're wrong. The only person that is dangerous, that I see? Is the man threatening to take me away from my kids, when I've done nothing wrong.I don't know where Jensen is, but I suggest you and your people leave me and my family be. Good day, sir."

 

 

Back at the house, Jared finally breathes a sigh of relief. The only road leading into his place is visible for a good ways from the property and any approaching vehicles can be heard for a good distance before they finally reach the small farm. 

 

Neither of his children want to see anything happen to Jensen either, and both are enough like him that when the authorities finally do show up, all they receive is snarly comebacks or feigned ignorance. The traits that sometimes irk him the most about his kids, make him the proudest. 

 

Al and Jensen are working on the starter of Jared's old pickup truck when the noise from the road filters in. The agents check the property and Hatch makes a beeline for the boy. "Working on your dad's truck?"

 

Al rolls his eyes comically and states, "No. This is his space ship." Hatch chuckles lightly, but doesn't really press him for details. 

 

"You look like you know what you are doing," The agent finally says and leans in to get a good look at the young boy's handy work. 

 

"My dad taught me," is all the boy will say and continues to tighten bolts and clean grease from parts of the engine until the agent gets tired of lingering and moves on to help the other agents look around the place. 

 

A younger agent has stopped in front of Laurie, who is folding up laundry from the clothesline. "I need to ask you if you've you seen someone around."

 

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Laurie deadpans and goes back to her chores.

 

"But I'm a police officer," the agent tries to placate. 

 

"Where is your uniform? Where are the lights on your car?" Laurie should really win an award for her acting. 

 

"I have my badge," At that the man pulls the object from his pocket and shows it to her. 

 

The young girl looks it over and looks up completely unfazed and says, "You could have gotten that anywhere."

 

Not knowing how else to get anything more out of her, the officer admits defeat and finally walks away. Jared has seen enough from the inside of the house and decides its time to stop all this. 

 

"Agent Hatch? If you don't have a warrant, I suggest that you get your men out of my barn and off my property before I file trespassing charges." Jared's voice rings out from the porch and into yard. 

 

The older agent makes his way towards Jared and stands at the bottom of the steps. "We were only doing a welfare check, Mr. Padalecki. But if you make us come back with a warrant, you won't like it."

 

"Do you know what I did in the city before my wife passed, Mr. Hatch?" Jared's smile is bright and totally fake. "I was a lawyer and I know my rights. You are violating about ten of them right now, so I suggest that you get into your cars and leave us alone."

 

"We will find him, Mr. Padalecki. It's just a matter of time and I hope that you don't get caught up in this. Bring it in fellas," the last part he yells out to the agents milling around the yard and slowly the agents return to their cars. 

 

 

*******

 

 

Jared sits silently at the dinner table watching Jensen spin his spoon on the table to the delight of his two offspring and his heartstrings tug. He's so deeply in love with this man and he doesn't know if he can say goodbye to another partner. 

 

"Alright guys, Jensen isn't a circus attraction. You know the drill, he cooked, we clean." Both groan excessively, but pick up their plates and head towards the sink. 

 

Jensen grabs his and starts that way, "No, let them do it." Jared takes the plate out of the mechanic's hand and kisses him lightly on the cheek. He really wanted to ease Al and Laurie into the whole idea slowly, but he doesn't have that kind of time. 

 

"I really don't mind," Jensen smiles, he looks tired, but still could grace the covers of a fashion magazine. 

 

"I know, but I'm trying to teach them about responsibilities and that sometimes you do things because it's your turn, not because you have to." Jared really isn't trying to sound sad, but he doesn't think he succeeds. 

 

 

*******

 

 

In bed later that night, all sweaty and tangled up, Jensen rests his hand over Jared's heart in the darkness and tries to stop his own racing heart from beating out of his chest. "I'm changing, and I don't know if its good or bad," he whispers into the night. 

 

Jared rolls over from his position as the little spoon and faces the older man. The light from the moon and the security lights makes shadows across Jensen's face, but he can clearly see the fear and struggle there. 

 

"What's going on?" The widower's voice is laced with concern and he forces calm. Whatever it is, they will deal with it.

 

"I don't... whenever you aren't around and even sometimes when you are, my chest hurts and I can't breathe. Then my stomach does this funny somersault thing and sometimes it feels like it's in my throat." Jensen sounds sincere and Jared laughs in spite of himself. 

 

"You asshole, I thought it was serious," the taller man smacks his ass and places a sloppy kiss on the mechanic's cheek. 

 

"It is serious," Jensen just whispers and catches the other male's lips in a searing kiss before pulling away. "I have another symptom, started about two days ago," With that he ruts against Jared's hip and his erection that was soft from the mind-blowing orgasm that happened not even five minutes ago, is hard as a rock again. 

 

Jared gasps and says, "Again? You're insatiable. How does that even happen? You're going to kill me."

 

Jensen just laughs into his mouth and says, "I don't know. I wished that I could get hard again and well... here we are. You don't have to do anything about it."

 

Jared flips the bedside light on and then maneuvers the older man onto his back, he wants to see his face when he falls apart for the second time of the night and never wants to miss another thing where the man laying next to him is concerned.Resting his upper body on his elbow, and taking the weeping cock into his hand, Jensen's face is pure bliss. 

 

Once Jared begins to stroke the still slippery shaft in short, slow movements, the mechanic's head is thrown back on the pillow, long elegant throat bared and his shoulders and back bowed against the sensations. Even though his eyes are closed, the look of rapture is breathtaking as bitten lips create a perfect 'O' shape as his exhales come out in pants.Jared wishes he could see this forever, but the whimpers that have begun to fall from his lover's mouth let him know to speed things up. 

 

The younger man applies some lube from the nightstand and starts to jack Jensen's length quicker, corkscrewing his hand around the crown and increases his grip to almost too much. It only takes a handful of pumps before the older man's fists tighten into the sheets and his muscles draw even tighter against the mattress, he cants his hips forward into the tight circle of Jared's hand and then falls back to the bed.He comes like a tidal wave, pleasure crashes into him and nearly pulls him under before the smaller ripples radiate out of him like a gentle breeze. The thick, white, ropes of come covers not only his own stomach and chest, but Jared's as well as his hand. 

 

After Jared cleans them both up, he finally settles back sown to sleep and groggily cuddles up to Jensen. "What are you thinking?"

 

"I wish..." Jensen starts to say and can practically hear Jared roll his eyes. 

 

"Don't even finish that," Jared warns. 

 

"For the record," Jensen's smile is clear in his voice, "I was going to say, 'I wish this could last forever.'"

 

Jared doesn't trust his voice to reply, so he just nods up against the man he loves and tries to get some sleep. 

 

 

*******

 

 

The following Saturday dawns clear and bright and Jared's little family of four takes a picnic lunch up into the hills and both men spend all day flying kites and playing frisbee with with the kids and Attila. It's everything that Jensen ever hoped for when he returned to town after leaving to attend school in San Francisco. 

 

Bellies full and tuckered out from playing all day, Jensen is now sprawled out on the blanket with Jared's head in his lap. Laurie is tucked into her father's side, while Allen's shoulder touches Jensen's on the blanket. The quartet is staring up at the puffy cumulus clouds and picking out shapes. 

 

"That one looks like a rabbit," Laurie is saying,sleepily pointing up at a particular configuration. 

 

"I think that one looks like George Washington," Jensen says with a snicker and Jared laughs for no reason other than he's actually happy and it's been a great day. 

 

"What do you monkeys want to do next?" Jared asks, 

 

"Tag,"Al says and Laurie groans. 

 

"Allen cheats, I don't like tag," she protests and then the sibling bickering ensues. 

 

Jensen looks down fondly at Jared and smiles, "How about I help you with your kite, and Al can play tag with Attila. He cheats, too." Jensen offers and Laurie readily agrees. 

 

Jared just lies back on his sweatshirt an shuts his eyes to the sounds of laughter and the occasional bark from the excitable beagle. 

 

It isn't until much later that Jared realizes that Jensen has been much quieter and decides to ask him about it later when they get home. He isn't sure when he began to think of his house as Jensen's home, too, but he loves the sound of it. 

 

 

*******

 

 

Jensen is getting in his side of the bed when Jared returns from checking on the kids. "Out like a light, we really wore them out today," he muses as he begins stripping down to his boxer briefs. 

 

Jensen doesn't even pretend to not stare and immediately reaches for him, arms encircling the widower's waist and pulling his body down on the mattress. 

 

"Good, mission accomplished," the older man says between kisses. 

 

Jared pulls back and stops Jensen from chasing his mouth, "That's actually what I wanted to talk you about."

 

"Wearing you out? Because I have to say, I'm one hundred percent on board with that plan," the mechanic smiles suggestively and begins placing hot, open mouthed kissed down the taller man's throat, not stopping until he's sucking softly at the thin skin that covers the man's collar bone. 

 

"No, I want to talk to you about today," Jensen stops his assault with his mouth and leans far enough back that he can look the younger male in the eyes. "You were quiet today. Are you feeling okay?"

 

The older man sighs and then smiles again, "That's just it, I'm perfect. When I was in the hospital, I could feel my body wearing out and I knew that it just couldn't keep up with all the changes. But being here with you and the kids? I've never felt better in my life."

 

Jared has to return his grin. He's fallen faster and harder than should have been possible and he has literally no idea how to live without Jensen anymore. "So why the long face?"

 

The mechanic considers his words carefully before he begins to speak and the answer shocks both of them. "Because all of my life, good things have never just happened for me. I lost my parents at a young age and a modeling agency in San Francisco offered me a contract to come work for them. My grandfather, who was all I had left, he compromised and made me go to school while I was there. But when he got sick, I packed that part of my life away and came home. After he died, I kept his garage out of his memory. The way I've felt with you these past few weeks? It's how I always felt then: exciting, alive and just like a different person. I guess I'm waiting for it to end and for me to have to go back to my boring life."

 

"You're feeling better? That's fantastic, but how is it possible?" Jared's heart is beating out of his chest and his voice is higher pitched than normal. He can't help but to lean in and kiss Jensen's mouth. 

 

The kiss turns heated and the older man's hands wander down Jared's back to the waistband his shorts before slipping into the cotton to take ahold of the warm, rounded flesh and squeeze it tightly, using his large hands to knead the muscled flesh and elicit a pornographic moan from Jared. It is all the younger man can do to break the kiss and say, "Hey, we're talking first."

 

Jensen genuinely looks affronted and his bottom lip, which is swollen and spit slick, juts out in the cutest pout that the other man has ever seen. "Well you started it," he huffs out, but removes his hands from Jared's ass and places them in his boyfriend's own, larger palms, twining their fingers together and then saying, "I'm listening."

 

Jared laughs, he can't help it these days if the man in front of him has him grinning like an idiot more often than not. The action causes Jensen to look even more offended and Jared raises one of their joined hands to kiss the mechanics knuckles."Anyone ever tell you that you're adorable when you're mad?" 

 

The shorter of the pair just narrows his eyes and replies, "M'not mad. You wanted to talk and now you're laughing at me."

 

Jared chuckles again in spite of himself and then leans back in and kisses the other man again, "God Jen, I'm not laughing at you, I swear. I'm just happy and when I'm happy I can't help it. I'd never laugh at you. With you, maybe, but never at you. You're amazing and I love you so much. I'm just trying to be prepared for what's going to happen."

 

"I wish I knew," Jensen sounds sincere and Jared decides to let it go. 

 

They make love just like that, hands tangled together and on the mattress next to Jensen's head, his legs wrapped tightly around Jared's waist and heels digging into the soft flesh of Jared's ass. Jared's thrusts slow and short, allowing his mouth to never stray far from his partner's. 

 

When the older of the pair comes before Jared can even get a hand on him, the only thing that Jared can do is soar of the cliff behind him as Jensen's muscles involuntarily clamp down on him in the throbbing rhythm of his own climax. It's as close to perfect as Jensen could even imagine. 

 

Long after Jared has started to softly snore against his pillow, Jensen stares up at the ceiling and wishes that it could always be like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to J2, the other cast or Phenomenon. Credit to all the appropriate parties.


End file.
